The loud Universe
by transgresor 3003
Summary: La familia Loud, esta entusiasmada con el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, más un misterioso grupo cambiará sus planes y los hará encontrarse con un grupo muy especial. Crossover con Steven Universe. clasificación M por violencia, malas palabras y algo de contenido inadecuado.
1. Prólogo

**Saludos mi gente, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo proyecto. Este será un fic crossover entre TLH y Steven Universe, una idea que tengo desde hace muchísimo tiempo, espero y les agrade. Ahora sin más les presento este nuevo fic, ojalá sea de su agrado.**

 **Prólogo**

 **"Loud Universe"**

Atardecia, El señor Lynn Loud, llegaba a su hogar, estaciono a vanzilla en la entrada del garaje y se quedo ahi un rato en silencio. Luego de un día de trabajo, el se sentia sumamente cansado y frustrado. Aquel trabajo le agobiaba, cada día era muy aburrido para el. Si no fuera por esos días en los que llevaba a sus niñas al trabajo, ese trabajo lo hubiera vuelto loco o la rutina lo hubiera acabado. El deseaba ser un gran chef, la afición a cocinar, y su gusto por la gastronomía era algo que había adquirido con los años.

Era eso o ...

—No— se dijo a si mismo. Tras bajar de vanzilla, camino con dirección a su hogar. Abrió la puerta de su hogar y como siempre, un caos lo recibia. Lana y Lola jugaban en la sala muy ruidosamente, Luan practicaba un show de títeres con Lily y Leni de público, el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica, proveniente del piso de arriba, le hacía saber que su hija Luna practicaba sus acordes, seguramente para alguna presentación próxima. Lincoln y Lynn corrían alrededor de la casa, practicando parkour. Para los demás, esto sería un desorden total. Para el, era el paraíso, su paraíso con sus ángeles, sus muy ruidosos ángeles.

—Hola papá— Escuchó detrás de él. Aquella voz monótona y grave, lo hizo dar un salto del susto. Volteo y vio a su pequeña hija Lucy.

—¡Ohh Lucy, santo cielo, no aparezcas así de repente cielo!— Dijo su padre algo agitado. Lucy lo miro y sonrió, encontraba divertido asustar a los demás así. Luego de la cocina, salió su esposa Rita. Al mirar a su esposo, rápidamente lo abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Amor, me alegra que hayas llegado, la cena estará lista muy pronto— le dijo cariñosamente, Lynn Sr solo la abrazo y miro a su familia, la amaba demasiado a pesar de lo escandalosa, caótica y desordenada que podía ser. Despues recordó que las vacaciones de verano iniciaban al día siguiente. Como cada año, sus hijos irían a algún lugar y su esposa y el, se quedarían en casa. Por una vez, le gustaría que todos se fueran juntos de vacaciones, en unas verdaderas vacaciones familiares, pocas veces podían salir todos juntos debido a sus obligaciones, en especial por su trabajo. Luego, procedió a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes mirar afuera. Desde hacía varios días, tenía esa horrible sensacion de estar siendo vigilado, una sensación que no sentia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Tranquilo, eso es solo tú imaginacion— volvió a decirse a si mismo. Lentamente, el cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

Y sin darse cuenta, alguien lo vigilaba del otro lado de la calle.

—Aqui cuervo chismoso, el águila llegó al nido, repito, el águila llegó al nido, informa a la parvada. Cambio y fuera—.

Y en otro lado del pueblo, en un almacén, en apariencia abandonado, un camión disfrazado como vehiculo de carga, llegaba ahí, tras entrar a ese almacén, salieron del camión un grupo de diez hombres, todos armados con rifles de asalto M5 y uniformes tipo militar color negro, dentro de ese almacén, había más hombres vestidos de igual manera, el lugar estaba lleno de armas, como rifles de asalto, escopetas y explosivos. Además en una de las esquinas había un lugar con varias computadoras y equipos de vigilancia. Ahí, sentado en una enorme silla, se encontraba un hombre realizando una videollamada.

—Recuerde el objetivo, de la misión teniente— se escuchó del otro lado de la pantalla— Hemos invertido demasiado tiempo y recursos para esta operación, nada debe fallar.

—Todo saldrá bien se los aseguro— respondió aquel hombre. —Nuestros hombres han vigilado la casa por meses, toda la información nos llevó directamente hacia el, todo saldrá como lo desean.

—Bien, esperamos su reporte teniente Venom— se oyó una voz femenina y la transmisión se cortó. aquel hombre de inmediato, se dirigió al centro del almacen, seguido de otras tres personas más: Un muchacho pelirrojo, una bella mujer de apariencia Latina y un sujeto robusto, con lentes y un pasamontañas cubriendo su rostro. De inmediato los demás hombres se pusieron en formación frente a aquellas cuatro personas.

—¡Muy bien todos!— dijo aquel sujeto a sus hombres —Fuimos entrenados por mucho tiempo para esta misión, no quiero ningún error, ninguna falla, si alguien jode esta misión, yo mismo lo asesinare, la primera fase está en curso, nuestro espía nos ha informado que el primer objetivo ha llegado a su hogar, ¡Todos en posicion!—

—¡SI SEÑOR! —Gritaron los demás soldados. Rápidamente se alistaron, tomaron sus armas, se colocaron su equipo y se prepararon para aquella operación. El teniente miro a sus hombres y sonrió. Volteo a ver al chico pelirrojo y le ordenó:

—Sargento Brad, usted vendrá conmigo, sargento Vector, usted y la teniente Mist irán juntos, cada uno dirigirá la mitad del peloton.

—¡Si teniente Venom!— dijo el muchacho. tras colocarse el equipo, un grupo de aproximadamente veinte hombres, subieron a un camión de transporte militar, disfrazado como un camión de material de construcción. Venom, y Brad iban en la cabina, junto a otro soldado que iba como chofer. La teniente Mist y Vector iban detrás con los demás hombres. El teniente tomo un radio dentro del camión y dijo:

—Aqui cuervo Alfa a cuervo chismoso , reporte la situacion, Cambio— Tras un sonido de estatica se escuchó una respuesta:

—Aqui cuervo chismoso, el águila llegó al nido hace un par de horas. Cambio.

—Recibido, ¿La parvada puede atacar el nido?. Cambio.

—Afirmativo, Los cuervos vigías están en posicion, todo listo para que la parvada ataque el nido. Cambio.

—Recibido, esperen e informen cualquier cosa. La parvada llegará a la medianoche. Cambio y fuera— Tras eso, Venom miro a Brad y dijo:

—Que los cuervos vuelen al nido— y de inmediato aquel camión junto con esos hombres salió hacia su objetivo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Loud, tras la cena, todos se preparaban para ir a dormir. Como siempre, Lincoln trataba de poder lavarse los dientes, mientras todas sus hermanas se encontraban en el baño. Todas comentaban felizmente lo maravillosas que iban a ser sus vacaciones.

—¡Si, este verano va a ser grandioso, no más escuela, no más clases aburridas ¡Solo diversión!—. dijo Lynn entusiasmada.

—O sea, como que si, al fin podre terminar mis nuevos diseños ¡Van a ser totalmente lindos!— dijo Leni mientras se colocaba una mascarilla de aguacate.

—Y yo y mi Bubu osito al fin podemos pasar más tiempo juntos— dijo Lori con un tono más meloso y romántico. Lincoln tras lavarse los dientes se dirigió a su alcoba. Tras cerrar la puerta, se colocó su pijama naranja y como era su costumbre, miro hacia la pared y habló, como si estuviera con alguien más.

—¡Ahhh las vacaciones! la escuela terminó y al fin, todos tenemos tiempo para hacer lo que queramos— hizo una pausa mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama y continuó hablado —¿Saben? por lo general al empezar las vacaciones mis hermanas y yo elegimos un lugar al cual ir y vamos ahí, más este año, hemos decidido que nos vamos a quedar con nuestros padres, mamá nos dijo que a mi padre le gustaría que todos pasemos el verano juntos, así que este año, todos nos quedaremos y pasaremos el tiempo en familia, ¡Va a ser grandioso!— se puso de pie y apago la luz. Luego se acostó en la cama y de inmediato cerro los ojos. En las demás habitaciones, sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo. Todos se acostaron a dormir, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Y al filo de la media noche, un camión lleno de hombres circulaba por aquel pequeño pueblo. Aquel camión entró entonces a la avenida Franklin, Ahí un falso bloqueo de construcción obstruía la calle. Aquel camión llegó y de inmediato los hombres en ese bloqueo, que estaban disfrazados como obreros de construccion se aproximaron al vehículo.

—¿Cual es la situación?— Pregunto el teniente Venom.

—Todo en orden teniente, el segundo bloqueo de vigías se encuentra en posicion.— El teniente tomo el radio y se comunicó con sus demás hombres.

—Aqui cuervo Alfa, reporten. Cambio.

—Aqui cuervos vigías, todo en orden. Cambio— Venom Cambio la frecuencia y volvió a hablar.

—Cuervo Alfa a cuervo chismoso, Reporte de la situación. Cambio.

—Aqui cuervo chismoso a cuervo Alfa, el nido esta en calma, pueden proceder. Cambio y fuera— Venom miro a los hombres afuera y les ordenó:

—Mantengan su posición y reporten cualquier problema ¿Quedo claro?.

—¡Si señor!— respondieron los hombres afuera. Entonces el camión avanzó hacia su objetivo: la casa ubicada en avenida Franklin 1216, La casa de la familia Loud. tras un breve trayecto, finalmente llegaron a su objetivo. Estacionaron aquel camión y tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie afuera, aquellos hombres bajaron del vehículo. Venom miro a sus hombres y en un tono algo bajo pero audible para los demás dijo:

—Muy bien, Mist, tu dirigirás a la mitad de los hombres, entren por detrás, ya saben lo que hay que hacer, Vector, tu irás con ella, ¿Ya has desactivado las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad?— dijo mirandolo. En ese momento, Vector se encontraba mirando una pantalla holográfica, mientras trataba de desactivar todas las cámaras y equipo de seguridad.

—¿Tienen un sistema de seguridad y cámaras?, nuestro objetivo debe de saber que lo buscamos— Dijo Brad, más Vector respondió:

—Negativo, nuestros espías han descubierto que las cámaras no son de vigilancia, una de las chicas que viven aquí, tiene cámaras para grabar cosas para su programa de Internet. En cuanto al sistema de seguridad, parece complicado, pero es bastante básico, parece que lo programó una niña de cuatro años—Tras unos minutos dijo:

—Listo, las cámaras y el sistema de seguridad han sido inhabilitadas señor— Venom miro complacido y ordenó:

—¡A sus posiciones!—De inmediato, Vector y Mist, junto con un grupo de diez hombres se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero, todos con rifles en mano. Al llegar a la puerta trasera, La teniente se colocó en su bello rostro una careta con la imagen de una calavera. Examinó la puerta y para su sorpresa, esta estaba abierta.

—¡Ja! Esto fue más fácil de lo que yo pensé que seria —dijo y ella y los demás hombres entraron a la casa. Mientras, Venom y Brad, junto con los otros diez hombres, trataban de entrar, a diferencia de la puerta trasera La puerta principal se encontraba cerrada. Brad, por medio de unas ganzúas forzaba la cerradura. Tras un par de minutos, finalmente lograron abrir la puerta.

Mientras, dentro de la habitación de los señores Loud, Lynn Sr y su esposa Rita conversaban antes de dormir.

—Las vacaciones empezaron y supongo que los niños ya tienen planeado a donde ir ¿No querida?— Rita lo miro y le dijo a su esposo:

—La verdad es que no he oído nada acerca de eso, en todo caso, ya sabes que los chicos se van la siguiente semana— Lo que ella no le había dicho a su marido, era que ella había hablado con sus hijos y que habían planeado un verano enteramente familiar. Planeaba qe fuera una sorpresa para el.

Se levantó de la cama y miro a su marido.

—Ire por un vaso de agua, después, ¿Que tal si empezamos las vacaciones con algo divertido? — dijo de manera seductora. Lynn, miro a su mujer y sonrió.

—¡Grrr! estoy ansioso mi tigresa— Rita salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Tras tomar su vaso de agua, se dirigía a su habitación de nuevo. Pero de repente, sintió un par de manos sujetandola. Antes de que pudiera gritar, una mano le tapó la boca y alguien le apuntó con un rifle de asalto.

—¡Quieta señora!— dijo en voz baja el hombre que la sujetaba. —¡Silencio y no haga nada estupido!— el hombre que le apuntaba la miro y dijo:

—Vaya debo decir que para su edad, esta muy bien conservada, se ve bastante bien, Señora Loud— Rita estaba aterrada, miro a su alrededor y vio a otras personas armadas.—Ahora quedese quieta y no haga ningún ruido—. En ese momento, Venom y sus hombres entraron a la casa y miraron a los demás.

—Mama aguila, inmovilizada teniente Venom— dijo Mist. Venom dijo:

—Bien, tu y tus hombres suban e inmovilizen a los demás. Brad y yo, junto con mis hombres, aseguraremos el piso de abajo y buscaremos al objetivo primario—. Sin más que decir, Mist, Vector y sus hombres subieron por las escaleras lo mas sigilosamente posible, algo muy dificil tomando en cuenta el estado en el cual se encontraba la casa.

Lynn Loud Sr, de repente escuchó ruidos y los pasos en las escaleras. Se asomó por la puerta de su habitación mirando que sucedia. Al ver afuera, vio a todos aquellos hombres armados y a su esposa, siendo sometida por uno de ellos, además de un grupo de hombres subiendo por las escaleras. Supo de inmediato lo que pasaba.

Sus sospechas habían sido acertadas.

—¡Oh no!— dijo y de inmediato, tomo el teléfono. Tras marcar y esperar, comenzó a llamar a alguien, para su frustración, una máquina contestadora respondió, Lynn Sr entonces habló dejando su mensaje, esperando que aquella persona lo escuchara. De repente y sin que se diera cuenta. Venom llegó por detrás, antes de que Loud pudiese reaccionar, un golpe en la nuca lo dejo inconsciente.

Y en la planta de arriba, Mist y los demas, estaban en posicion. Enfrente de cada una de las puertas de los Loud, habia dos soldados, listos para entrar. Mist espero la señal. Un sonido en su localizador indicó que era el momento.

—Muy bien— dijo Mist susurrando a sus hombres —Entren en tres... dos ...uno—

Y aquellos hombres patearon las puertas, entrando en las habitaciones donde estaban Lincoln y sus hermanas.

—¡Muy bien, quietas zorras!— Dijo aquel sujeto entrando en la habitación de Lori y Leni. La rubia mayor, quien dormía tranquilamente, despertó y entró en pánico al ver a dos hombres con rifles de asalto entrar. Leni por su parte se levantó su antifaz que traía puesto, al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta siendo pateada. Miro y enfrente de ella había un tipo vestido de soldado, apuntando con su arma a su cabeza.

—¡Por favor no le hagan daño!— Dijo Lori al ver a aquel tipo, sacar a Leni de su cama por la fuerza y sujetarla del cuello.

—¡Levantate zorra, sal de la cama ahora mismo!— grito aquel hombre. Lori obedeciendo se levantó y de inmediato, aquel hombre le apuntó con su rifle en la cabeza.—¡Camina y si haces alguna estupidez te vuelo el maldito craneo!— Despues Lori volteo a ver cómo su hermana menor estaba aterrada, lloraba, mientras el otro soldado la sacaba a rastras de la habitación. El soldado que llevaba a Lori dijo a través de un comunicador que llevaba en la muñeca:

—Condor y flamenco aseguradas.

Y en las demás alcobas el escenario era similar.

—¡Baja de la maldita cama, o le vuelo los sesos a la jodida dientes de lata!— Decía un hombre apuntando su rifle a Luna, mientras su pareja apuntaba con su arma a una llorosa Luan, la cual estaba de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca.

—¡Por favor no la lastimen!—grito Luna aterrada.

—¡No grites zorra, baja ahora mismo, o nos jodemos a tu hermana!— Luna rápidamente descendió de la litera que ocupaba, tras bajar aquel soldado la pateo y la obligó a salir de la alcoba junto con Luan —¡Manos en la nuca!, ¡No grites ni intenten alguna pendejada!— después habló por el comunicador en su muñeca:

—Ruiseñor y loro aseguradas—

Con las gemelas, aquellos hombres al saber la cantidad de animales que Lana poseía, sacaron de uno de los bolsillos de sus chalecos, una pequeña granada de gas somnifero. Se colocaron una careta antigases y lanzaron aquel artefacto dentro de la habitación y de inmediato entraron para asegurar a las gemelas. Lola, al escuchar tal escándalo grito furiosa:

—¡¿QUIEN INTERRUMPE MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA?!— Más al quitarse el antifaz en sus ojos, vio a un enorme y malvado hombre apuntándole con un rifle. Volteo a ver a su gemela y la vio, siendo agarada del cuello por otro tipo. Antes de reaccionar, cayo inconsciente producto del gas.

—Canarios asegurados— dijo el soldado, mientras cargaba a Lola.

En la habitación de Lucy y Lynn, un hombre sujetaba a Lucy, mientras Lynn veía furiosa como aquel hombre la sometía.

—¡Dejala, maldito!— se preparó a defender a su hermana, pero un golpe seco en el estómago, con la culata del rifle de uno de aquellos sujetos la detuvo.

—¡Quieta putita!— dijo aquel tipo. Lynn solo se arrodilló y aquel hombre dijo —¡Otra estupidez así y le disparó a tu jodida hermana!, ¡Manos en la nuca y sal de la habitación ahora!—Lynn se levantó furiosa y salió de la habitación escoltada, el otro hombre tambien saco a Lucy de la habitación.

—Buitre y avestruz aseguradas— Dijo a través del comunicador.

Y en la habitación de Lisa, uno de los hombres traía a Lily en sus brazos, mientras la pequeña bebé lloraba a todo pulmón. Lisa solo se encontraba en el piso arrodillada con las manos en la nuca.

—¿Como es posible que ustedes pudieran desactivar mi avanzado,sistema de seguridad?— Vector la miro y dijo burlonamente:

—Por favor, tu sistema es tan básico, tal vez seas lista, pero tú sistema es una porquería, ¡Ahora sal con las manos en la nuca, si haces algo, mataremos a esa máquina de hacer mierda que mi compañero trae!— Lisa miro al hombre que traía a Lily y salió sin decir más. Vector miro la pantalla holográfica en su brazo y dijo: —Buho y bebé águila asegurados—.

Y en la habitación del peliblanco, Lincoln miraba como una silueta entraba a su alcoba. Su caminar ondulante y sus pronunciadas curvas hicieron pensar al chico que estaba soñando, que era uno de aquellos sueños en donde la señorita Dimartino entraba a su alcoba, esperaba ver la hermosa cara de la hermosa maestra. Más al mirar nuevamente, una horrible cara esquelética apareció en su lugar. aquella mujer entonces saco un cuchillo de combate y lo puso,en el cuello de Lincoln.

—Shhh no grites ni te muevas, ¡vaya, cuando dijeron que un niño vivía aquí, nunca imaginé que fuera tan lindo!— aquella mujer se quitó la careta y Lincoln pudo ver su verdadero rostro.

"Hermoso" fue lo único que pudo pensar el peliblanco. Aquellas bellas facciones, esos carnosos labios rojo carmín, esos bellos ojos cafes, contrastaban enormemente con el semblante maligno que reflejaban. Lincoln asustado Pregunto:

—¿Quien es...?— Fue interrumpido por la mujer, quien colocó un dedo en sus labios. Rápidamente se subió sobre el peliblanco, colocando sus pronunciadas caderas sobre la cintura de Lincoln. Nuevamente colocó aquel cuchillo en el cuello del peliblanco y le dijo al oido:

—No digas ni hagas nada estupido, no me gustaría cortarte el cuello, después de todo, no siempre veo a un chico tan lindo como tu— pasó una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Lincoln, acariciando su pecho y sus brazos —Ummm, te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre, de seguro las chicas se mueren por ti, incluso tus hermanas deben de fantasear contigo— Lincoln quedó paralizado, estaba asustado además que el modo en como aquella mujer lo tocaba lo hacía sentir ¿excitado?. Un leve gemido salió de Lincoln al sentir la mano de aquella mujer en su entrepierna, la teniente Mist viendo como ponía al peliblanco, comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos.

—¿Te gusta verdad? si, puedo sentir como te estás poniendo "Firme".—Lincoln no sabía que hacer, miro a aquella mujer, su bello rostro su hermosa figura. Pero también podía escuchar los gritos de sus hermanas y de aquellos hombres. aquella mujer comenzó a acariciar con su mano el cabello blanco de Lincoln. El estaba asustado, no sabía quién eran esos tipos, por que habían entrado y amenazado a su familia y sobre todo, no sabía lo que experimentaba en ese momento.

—Voy a convertirte en hombre conejito—Dijo acariciando su pelo blanco. Tomo una de las manos del peliblanco y la colocó en uno de sus pechos —Son todos tuyos lindura.

—Teniente Mist, lamento interrumpirla, pero debemos cumplir con la mision— dijo el hombre en la puerta. Mist, fastidiada miro a Lincoln y le dijo:

—Lastima, nos divertiremos despues— luego saco un trapo y lo colocó en la nariz y boca de Lincoln, el peliblanco inhaló el cloroformo de aquella sustancia y en minutos, perdió el conocimiento. Mist se levantó de la cama y dijo por su comunicador.

—Conejo asegurado.

—¿Conejo? pensé que su nombre clave era gaviota teniente— dijo el hombre en la puerta.

—Conejo suena mejor, además es lindo como un conejito, cuando lo llevemos al cuartel, voy a jugar mucho con el, lo convertiré en todo un hombre— Mist se mordió el labio al pensar en eso. El soldado tomo a Lincoln y lo cargo, mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

Y en la planta de abajo, el teniente Venom miraba a sus hombres bajar con los Loud como rehenes. En ese momento Rita se encontraba a un lado de el, arrodillada mientras un par de soldados le apuntaban con sus M5 en la cabeza. Ella miro como esos tipos bajaban con sus hijas por las escaleras. Rita se angustio al ver a uno de ellos bajar con Lana y Lola inconscientes en sus brazos y a otro soldado con Lincoln en sus brazos.

—¡Mis bebés!— Dijo Rita angustiada. uno de ellos bajo con Lily, la cual lloraba a todo pulmón. Este se la entregó diciéndole:

—¡Haga callar a esta pequeña basura o yo la callaré de un disparo!— Rita tomo a Lily y comenzó a arrullarla para tranquilizarla. Despues miro como sacaban a su esposo inconsciente de su alcoba. Venom miro a sus hombres y de inmediato les ordenó:

—Llevenlos al sótano, es hora de comenzar el interrogatorio—.

Y en una casa a las orillas de la playa, en una ciudad a kilómetros de ahí, una mujer se encontraba en la corniza de aquella casita, recargada en el barandal de la terraza, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

—Parece que lo intentarán de nuevo— dijo, miro el océano, mientras con una de sus manos, se ajustaba aquellos lentes en su rostro. suspiro mientras recordaba cosas del pasado.

—Callahan— dijo y entró a aquella casa, construida a la sombra de aquel enorme templo antiguo.

 **Y así comienza esto, ahora, debo decir que este es el primer fic que escribí, ojo, "El amor está en ruso" es mi primer fic publicado, pero esta es una historia que había escrito desde muchísimo antes, asimismo, hay otro proyecto, que tenía planeado desde julio y que debido al tiempo y a las circunstancias apenas estoy terminando, el cual es un UA de "El amor está en ruso" asimismo está historia como dije es un crossover pero la público aquí, porque la sección adecuada esta muy abandonada. En cuanto a "El amor está en ruso", esta semana tendré lista su actualización. Espero y esté pequeño proyecto avance y en especial, que sea de su agrado, además, envío saludos a MontanaHatsune92, gracias por el apoyo amigo, espero y está historia sea de tus agrado. Sin más que agregar nos leemos después** , **como siempre, dudas quejas y comentarios en reviews o MP.**


	2. interrogatorio

**Saludos, aquí estoy de nuevo trayendo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, agradezco como siempre a aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias, de verdad los aprecio mucho, sin más, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojalá y lo disfruten.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **''INTERROGATORIO''**

 _" **—hora de iniciar con el experimento—** se escuchó, ahí, el pudo ver a través de un vidrio, a un joven, quizás de su misma edad, amarrado a aquella mesa de operaciones, ubicada en una sala de experimentación del otro lado del cristal. En los ojos de aquel joven, se podía ver el terror puro de no saber dónde estaba, ni el que iban a hacer con el._

 _A el le habían dicho que aquel muchacho, junto con las demás cientos de personas que se encontraban encerrados en ese lugar, eran enfermos mentales, personas sacadas de los manomanicomios, que eran una amenaza para los demás y que lo mejor era que sirvieran para el beneficio de aquél experimento. Hombres, mujeres y niños que eran víctimas de esas personas y de aquellos seres humanoides que cooperaban con ellos a cambio de tecnología. El se creyó esa patraña al principio, ahora solo fingía que seguía haciéndolo, debía hacerlo, la verdad era otra._

 _ **—Iniciando injerto en sujeto número setecientos cincuenta—** dijo uno de los científicos. Una máquina, que parecía un taladro, operada por uno de aquellos seres, comenzó a escarbar en el pecho de aquel pobre infeliz. Los gritos de dolor y agonía provenientes de aquél joven eran insoportables, según ellos para que el experimento funcionará, el individuo no tenía que estar anestesiado. Al terminar de perforar, otra máquina, colocaba un objeto en el pecho de aquél joven, que ahora solo jadeaba debido al inmenso dolor sufrido. Ellos comenzaron a observar los cambios en aquel sujeto de pruebas, Signos vitales, cambios en la temperatura etc. de repente, un fulgor comenzó a surgir del pecho abierto de aquel individuo. el brillo que surgía se hacía cada ves mas brillante y los lectores de energía se movían frenéticamente._

 _ **—¡Si esta funcionando!—** dijo uno de los científicos a su lado. El miraba esto esperanzado, si aquel experimento era exitoso, entonces su esfuerzo, sus años de haber estudiado, el sacrificio de cientos de inocentes no habrían sido en vano. Sería el fin de aquella experiencia, de aquel horrible cautiverio, los sujetos serían liberados y el regresaría a su vida normal._

 _Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver una explosión en el pecho del individuo, una lluvia de sangre salpicó el lugar y aquel muchacho murió en un último grito de dolor . El miro a través del cristal como aquel chico y sus esperanzas morían juntas._

 _ **—No, ¡iba a funcionar!—** dijo, y de inmediato corrió a aquella sala, sin importarle que el piso y las paredes estuvieran salpicados de sangre. Se acercó al cuerpo inerte en un intento desesperado de tratar de reanimarlo._

—¡ _ **Vamos despierta, vamos!—** golpeaba su pecho abierto desesperado, en busca de resucitarlo, cosa inutil, pues dentro, no quedaba absolutamente nada, debido a aquella explosión. El tomo entonces aquel fragmento introducido en su pecho y lo miro de cerca, brillaba como el sol, en un color verde esmeralda._

 _ **—Es inutil, esta prueba fracaso igual que las anteriores—** dijo aquella científica rubia a su lado — **Tendremos que seguir tratando, tarde o temprano encontraremos un sujeto adecuado.**_

 _ **—¡No, vamos despierta, vamos...!**_

 _ **—¡Despierta**_

 _ **—Despierta...**_

—Despierta...

Una voz resonaba haciendo eco en su cabeza, mientras trataba de recordar donde estaba y que había sucedido.

—Despierta— escucho nuevamente, ahora con los ojos entreabiertos, pudo distinguir un cuarto oscuro, una ligera luz apenas iluminando el lugar y tres sombras borrosas frente a el.

—¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!—

Reacciono automáticamente. Ahora, con los ojos abiertos totalmente, pudo distinguir claramente su alrededor. Él se encontraba en el interior de una habitación oscura y pequeña, algo húmeda, solamente iluminada por un foco incandescente colgando del techo, atado y amordazado en una silla. Frente a el tres persona vestidas de uniforme tipo militar color negro, portando armas de grueso calibre y mal encarados Él primero era un joven, de no mas de 25 años, con pelo pelirrojo, tez clara, con ojos verdes, que a su vez reflejaban malicia. El segundo individuo, una mujer de tez morena, alta, con un cabello marrón y ondulado, figura curvilínea y con una mirada llena de maldad. El tercero era un tipo de apariencia robusta, usaba lentes y llevaba algo parecido a un cubre bocas de plástico en el rostro. A diferencia de los otros dos, no llevaba su rifle m5 en las manos, en su lugar, este manejaba una especie de pantalla holográfica, la cual le mostraba datos y numeros. Luego se dio cuenta que, juntó a el había un cuarto individuo, con el mismo uniforme color negro, alto y de complexión delgada, traía barba y pelo color negro, además de que en su mejilla izquierda había una cicatriz. En lugar de un rifle de asalto; este estaba armado con un revolver magnum calibre 44.

—Vaya— dijo el ultimo sujeto en aparecer —pensé que con el golpe que te había dado te había matado, por suerte no fue así, de lo contrario, no habrías servido de nada—Luego se acerco lentamente hacia el y pregunto:

—¿Eres el Lynn Loud cierto?.

—¿Qué?— respondió confuso.

—Dije que si eres Lynn loud, !contesta de una vez!— respondió aquel hombre y le apunto con su arma, en la frente.

—SI, ¡SI SOY LYNN LOUD!— respondió gritando y con miedo. No sabia que podía pasar con el ni por que estaba ahí, estaba confundido y asustado y sobre todo, no sabia si su familia estaba a salvo o si la volvería a ver.

—Bien Lynn— continuo aquel hombre y luego pregunto —¿sabes donde demonios esta el científico Joseph callahan? ¿Cuál es su paradero?. Lynn Sr al oír aquel nombre, sintió recorrer en su cuerpo, un sudor frio. No había escuchado aquel nombre en mucho tiempo, su sola mención le hizo estremecer.

—No se de qui..en me habla— dijo temblando Lynn.

—¡NO MIENTAS PEDAZO DE MIERDA!— grito con furia su antagonista—se muy bien que sabes quien es, todas las pistas, todos los caminos nos llevan a ti, así que responde ¿Dónde esta?.

—Nunca en mi vida había escuchado su nombre— respondió el señor Loud.

—Conque no ¿eh? ¡Vector refréscale la memoria!—. El hombre de apariencia robusta, rápidamente reviso en su pantalla holográfica e inmediatamente respondió:

—Callahan Josehp, cientifico, experto en bioingeniería, física cuántica, física termodinámica, culturas antiguas, además de un gran geólogo, trabajo con el gobierno y el ejercito de los Estados Unidos; además de que colaboro en proyectos secretos con la CIA, teniente Venom— concluyo.

—¿Y ahora te suena?— dijo venom— ¿Dónde esta escondido? ¡Habla ahora! Según averiguamos, supuestamente murió en un accidente de auto, pero al registrar su tumba, estaba vacía. No hay registro del accidente, no hay cadáver, !Es obvio que esta vivo!.

—¡NO SE DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO, TE LO JURO!— grito Loud asustado.

—Bien— dijo el capitán Venom ya bastante frustrado—si tu no nos vas a dar respuestas, tal vez ellos si—.

Inmediatamente el resto de la habitación se ilumino y Loud pudo ver su panorama, su horrible y angustioso panorama.

Ahí enfrente de el estaba toda su familia, al igual que el, su esposa Rita estaba en una silla, atada y con un trapo amordazándole la boca, sus hijos estaban alrededor de ella, con las manos atadas a la espalda un trapo cubriéndoles la boca, de rodillas, en su ropa de dormir y claramente aterrados de la situación. Junto a ellos un grupo de aproximadamente 8 o 10 hombres, igualmente vestidos, les apuntaban con sus rifles.

Ahora Lynn pudo ver el lugar donde estaban: era su sotano, el estaba junto a la caldera del fondo, su esposa e hijos, enfrente de las lavadoras junto a las escaleras. La única hija que no estaba atada ni en el piso era Lily, la cual estaba durmiendo en los brazos de uno de aquellos hombres.

—¿A quien preguntamos primero Loud?—Dijo burlonamente Venom,—¿quizá a tu bella esposa?— y luego se acerco a ella, le quito la venda de la boca y pregunto—¿Sabe donde se encuentra el doctor Callahan?.

—¡No se de que habla, por favor, libere a mi esposo!—Dijo Rita asustada— Nunca oí ese nombre y no se de quien habla—. Venom se alejo de ella y se dirigió a donde estaban las dos hermanas mas grandes. Tomó a la mayor, Lori, le quito la venda de la boca y dijo:

—¿Y tu sabes algo?— ella con una mirada de miedo combinada con ira solo negó con la cabeza.

Las demás hermanas miraban con temor. Leni solo miraba con lagrimas el angustioso espectáculo, las gemelas solo lloraban, su llanto no se podía escuchar bien debido a las vendas en sus pequeñas bocas, las demás con los ojos llorosos, solo miraban con miedo, confusión y en caso de Lynn y Luna con algo de enojo.

Pero y sin que se dieran cuenta Lincoln, el único hijo varón tramaba algo. El estaba cerca de las escaleras junto a un pedazo de lamina vieja que sobresalía de piso. Corto su soga con ese pedazo de metal y en un acto tanto valiente como estúpido, se abalanzo sobre aquellos hombres que estaban lastimando a su hermana.

—¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA!— grito el peliblanco furioso. Lynn miro aterrado aquel acto de valentía imprudente.

—¡LINCOLN NOO!— grito su padre y cerro los ojos, esperaba con terror escuchar un disparo gritos y un cuerpo caer, afortunadamente no paso.

—¡Niño idiota!— Dijo Venom y con un certero movimiento lo esquivo y despues, con un golpe seco en la nuca le noqueo y este cayo al piso. Rápidamente dos hombres le sujetaron y lo golpearon en el estómago, el peliblanco, lloro producto del dolor de aquellos golpes.

—¡MI NIÑO!—grito Rita aterrada al ver como golpeaban a Lincoln — ¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!— Venom volteo y dijo con voz seria:

—¡Su niño es valiente, pero mas le vale no volver a hacer algo estupido!—. Luego volteo a mirar a el señor Loud y con una mirada de enojo le hablo y dijo:

—Ya que no saben nada y no nos sirven de nada, los mataremos a todos— Saco su revolver y apunto a la cabeza de Rita.

—¿Empiezo con ella?— le dijo —¿O con el valiente de tu hijo, tú dime?— En los ojos de todos, se reflejo un enorme terror. Entonces Venom miro alrededor y dijo con un tono perverso:

—Aunque, seria una verdadera pena si antes, no nos divertimos un poco—. Inmediatamente fue donde estaba Leni, la puso de pie y le quito el trapo de la boca y le dijo con un tono perverso:

—¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?— Ella con la voz cortada solo pudo responder lastimeramente:

—Le..nnii señor—. Venom la miro de reojo con lujuria y le dijo:

—Eres muy hermosa, los chicos no te han de dejar en paz— Ella con terror solo asintió con la cabeza. Venom la tomo por la barbilla y le susurró:

—¿No te quieres divertir un poco conmigo, pequeña Leni?— La rubia, con voz lastimera suplico:

—¡No por favor, sólo quiero que liberen a mis papis a mis hermanos y a miii!—Su llanto lejos de conmoverlos, solo hizo que Venom y sus hombres se excitaran mas, con un rostro maniaco y gritando, aquél hombre respondió:

—¡QUE LASTIMA POR QUE YO Y MIS HOMBRES SI!— y la arrojo contra la lavadora que se encontraba a un lado, la doblo cara abajo y apoyo el rostro de ella contra la lavadora. Luego le dijo a sus hombres:

—¡Vamos, elijan una puta y diviertanse!— Leni solo gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras sentía como una mano se metía debajo de su camisón y acariciaba su entrepierna.

—¡NO POR FAVOR, SE LOS SUPLICO!— Gritaba su padre mientras veía a cada uno de esos perversos hombres acercarse a sus hijas. Un sujeto alto y de tez clara tomo del pelo a las dos gemelas y se reía mientras estas lloraban.

—Jajaja ¿A quien me follare primero? decía burlonamente.

Otro un sujeto fornido y de color alzaba del cuello a Lucy recargándola en la pared y bajándole el short pequeño que usaba para dormir. El pelirrojo, Brad, fue sobre Lori y le dijo:

—Tu me gustaste desde el principio— Lori le escupió y le dijo furiosa:

—Muérete, tonto.

—Te haré gritar perra— le respondio burlonamente.

Otros rodearon a Rita y un sujeto de apariencia latina forcejeaba para desnudar a Lynn jr. Las demás solo miraban con horror como esos hombres pelaban por ellas mientras las manoseaban.

—Ummm, creo que si nos podremos divertir después de todo, lindo conejito— dijo Mist, mientras desvestía a el peliblanco. Este forcejeaba con Mist y solo veia aterrado como su madre y sus hermanas estaban a punto de ser violadas.

El único que no participaba en ese horrible acto, era Vector quien a través de su pantalla escribía que la misión había sido fallida, mientras al mismo tiempo sostenía a Lily quien lloraba a todo pulmón.

—¡NOOOOOOO!— Grito Lynn Sr, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras observaba a sus hijos y su mujer a punto de ser mancillados. Finalmente, grito lo que aquellos hombres, en especial el capitán Venom esperaban.

—¡HABLARE, SE DONDE ESTA CALLAHAN, ESTA VIVO!—

Venom se detuvo e inmediatamente hizo una señal y también se detuvieron sus hombres. Nadie pudo por suerte, consumar su vil acto.

—¿Dónde esta?— pregunto. Lynn hizo silencio, tomo aire y respondió con un aire serio pero resignado:

—El, Callahan...Soy..yo.

 **Y así termina el primer capitulo** , **como verán reinvente un poco al señor Lynn Loud ademas de que los Loud comenzaron esta historia mal. ¿Que pasará con ellos? lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Me despido y si no me aplasta una de las diamantes, nos leemos despues.**


	3. El rescate

**"Capítulo dos"**

 **"El rescate"**

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _ **—Bienvenido a dulce, señor Callahan—** Le dijo aquel hombre mientras subían al ascensor, el había llegado hasta ahí, gracias a sus investigaciones sobre bioingeniería y geologia, y en especial, sobre aquellos seres que, para muchos, eran un mero mito._ _El, había sido contratado para participar en aquel proyecto que, según_ , _ellos,_ crearía un gran avance para la humanidad.

 _ **-Gracias profesor, pero, ¿En que ayudará esto para la humanidad? digo, no le veo el caso—** Dijo, mirándolo, mientras el ascensor __llegaba al penultimo nivel: el área de investigación genética. Había llegado desde un tren subterráneo desde los Alamos y ahora, se encontraba en aquella base ultrasecreta. De ahí, fue dirigido hacia ese ascensor, pasando por un área donde había, varios contenedores, que el podía reconocer como de refrigeración, como los que usaban en la Universidad para guardar muestras de material genetico, sólo que mucho más grandes_.

 ** _—Todo a su tiempo, señor Callahan, o debería decirle, ¿profesor Callahan? ¡Tan joven y se ha graduado con honores!, todo un prodigio en lo que ha hecho, ¡usted ayudará en un nuevo amanecer para el_ _mundo!—_** dijo aquel hombre, quien había sido su profesor en la Universidad de Cambridge, un hombre admirado, que desde el principio le habían interesado sus investigaciones, sobre culturas antiguas y en especial, sobre sus investigaciones sobre aquellos seres que, para muchos eran sólo leyendas.

 _ **—Jeje, gracias profesor, no es necesario, pero me gustaría saber a dónde vamos—** le respondió, el ascensor se detuvo y ahí, al bajar del elevador, vio aque cartel que decía "Área de investigación genética". Callahan observó admirado el lugar, lo primero que observó, fue un área de descontaminación, tras la cual se podía mirar un enorme pasillo, que parecía no tener fin, tras pasar por el área de esterilización, entraron al pasillo, a los lados se podían observar varios cuartos, llenos de instrumentos médicos, tubos de ensayo y equipo de investigación mucho más avanzado del que jamas había visto. El sonrió, sabía que con eso, ayudaría a el mundo a ser un lugar mejor._

 _Más no sospechaba el verdadero objetivo, ni lo que realmente hacían ahí._

*-*-*-*-*-*

—No lo puedo creer—Dijo el capitán Venom mientras observaba a aquel hombre llorando frente a el. Era imposible que ese sujeto patético, fuera aquel científico que era el genio que junto con otros 2 mas, habían llevado a cabo aquellos experimentos en la base secreta de Dulce Nuevo México.

—¡Es verdad!— dijo Lynn Sr —¡Yo soy Joseph Callahan, soy el científico que buscan!, fingí mi muerte para que me dejaran de buscar ¡soy yo, soy yo!— concluyo. El teniente Jack Venom lo miró y le dijo con duda en su voz:

—Pruébalo— Lynn Sr le respondió agachando la cabeza:

—En la sala, hay una estatua de un perro, detrás de un retrato, allí están sus pruebas, solo dejen a mi familia en paz— Venom rápidamente soltó a Leni, y se dirigió a la escaleras. Miro a Lynn, o mejor dicho, a Callahan y le advirtió:

—Si lo que dices es cierto, tu familia estará a salvo, de lo contrario sufrirán aun más, ¿quedo claro? — Luego ordeno, mientras subía por las escaleras:

—¡VECTOR VEN AQUÍ, LOS DEMAS ESPEREN Y NO HAGAN NADA!—

—¡SI SEÑOR!— respondieron sus hombres al unísono, mientras veían a los Loud, llorando a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto,en una pequeña casa de madera, en una ciudad a las orillas de la playa, un joven miraba el cielo. La brisa le golpeaba el rostro, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las olas del mar, esa madrugada era, en particular bastante tranquila. En la mañana, el iría con su amiga Connie a visitar a Peridot y a Lapislázuli al granero, tras todo lo que habia pasado, un día así le parecía una bendición.

Y es que tras salvar al mundo del cluster, pelear con Jasper y observar como se corrompía, fusionarse con Amatista, enfrentarse a Bismuto y saber la verdad acerca de diamante rosa y su madre, la tranquilidad al fin reinaba, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Esta todo bien Steven?— pregunto Garnet, la actual líder de las Cristal gems, mientras lo miraba sentado en las escaleras.—Te veo algo preocupado— . El la volteo a ver y respondió algo,triste:

—Es que lo que ha pasado últimamente me ha puesto a pensar, en que si de verdad puedo cargar con todo esto, si de verdad soy un verdadero Cristal gem—. Después soltó un suspiro. Eran demasiadas emociones con las que el chico debía tratar.

—Ustedes saben lidiar con todo esto, saben como enfrentar los peligros, yo en cambio, ¡ni siquiera se si soy humano o gema!— dijo mientras miraba la gema en lo que se suponía era su ombligo. Garnet al ver eso acarició su cabellera y le dijo:

—Tu no eres una gema ni tampoco eres humano, no obstante eres algo mucho mejor, eres la combinación de ambos, lo mejor de cada uno de los dos, la combinación del amor de tu padre y de tu madre, eres algo tan especial que no se ha visto ni se vera aquí ni el planeta hogar—. Al oír eso, Steven solo sonrió y de inmediato la abrazo, Garnet de inmediato correspondio aquel abrazo. Miro a Steven y le dijo:

—Hora de ír a la cama, después de todo, mañana será otro día— Steven entonces, entró a la casa. Cuando el chico entro, Garnet miro al cielo y dijo seriamente:

—Parece que habra, problemas muy pronto, lo mejor será prepararse— después ajustó sus lentes que cubrían su rostro mientras entraba a la casa, construida en la base de ese enorme templo.

Y en la residencia Loud, Venom subía las escaleras del sótano y de inmediato se dirigió a la sala. Ahí se encontraban dos hombres que, vigilaban la sala para evitar visitas inesperadas. Al ver a su comandante, hicieron un ademan de saludo y preguntaron:

—¿Como va todo abajo señor?.

—Creo que logramos algo, parece que encontramos al objetivo primario —respondió Venom —¡Vigilen y si lo que me acaba de decir es falso, vayan abajo y elijan una chica!— los dos hombres sonrieron al escuchar eso, y respondieron al unísono:

—¡Si señor!—

Mientras, el teniente revisaba el lugar. Al revisar el mueble que le habían indicado, encontró el retrato familiar que Loud les mencionó. En el, se veía a toda la familia Loud reunida, en el extremo del lado izquierdo se veían a Lori y Leni abrazadas y sonriendo, luego seguía Luan con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, Luna con la lengua de fuera y haciendo un ademan rockero en sus manos, Lucy y Lisa miraban a la cámara con sonrisas serias, Lola y Lana, hacían muecas a un lado. En el extremo derecho Lynn y Lincoln se abrazaban y veían hacia la cámara, al centro sus padres que casi no se veían por todos sus hijos alrededor. Era una foto un poco vieja pues en ella, no aparecía Lilly.

—Lindo retrato— dijo Venom en tono burlón, luego tiro el retrato al piso y lo pisoteo, rompiendolo. Detrás del retrato justo como dijo el señor Loud, estaba una estatuilla de un perro pitbull hecha de plata. La examino, era algo antigua y estaba, por alguna razón, pegada al mueble, mas fuera de eso no había nada fuera de lo común. Al ver eso Venom enfureció y dijo:

—¡Ese idiota me mintió, ahora mismo me voy a joder a...!—. No termino su frase, sin darse cuenta, el había girado por accidente la cabeza de la estatuilla y de la pared que daba al el comedor se oyó un ruido. En ese mismo muro, donde estaba una pintura de un paisaje desértico, el muro se empezó a mover, el cuadro cayo y la pared se abrió, para revelar dentro de esta, una caja fuerte con cerradura electrónica.

Inmediatamente Venom y su subordinado Vector se acercaron a ella, la examinaron y luego sin perder tiempo Vector, saco de entre sus cosas, una maquina, una especie de rectángulo, el cual tenia un par de botones y una pantalla , el cual conecto a la cerradura.

—Iniciando apertura de cerradura— dijo Vector. Presiono un botón de aquel artefacto. Al instante la pantalla de esa maquina se ilumino y comenzó a mostrar varios números hasta que finalmente apareció un cifra de 4 dígitos: 3-0-9-1, fue el numero que mostro y la cerradura se abrió. Venom la examino, sonriendo al ver su contenido.

Dentro de la caja, había documentos, archivos en folders de color marrón en su mayoría, algunos con el sello del gobierno de los Estados Unidos y con la frase "ULTRA SECRETO" escrito en letras rojas en ellos, otros eran tesis, investigaciones con títulos como: "dioses en las culturas antiguas", "tipos de gemas y su ubicación" "lugares prohibidos del mundo" "extraterrestres en la antigüedad, teorías y evidencias" entre otras. Al fondo habia un folder con el sello de la CIA y con el nombre en letras mayúsculas "PROYECTO PARACELSO". Al lado de este habia una credencial, una tarjeta de plástico con la foto de un científico pese a ser vieja, Venom de inmediato reconoció al hombre en ella.

NOMBRE:JOSEPH CALLAHAN

RANGO:JEFE DE INVESTIGACION

AREA:LABORATORIO DE INVESTIGACION GENETICA Y BIOINGENIERIA

ACCESO:ILIMITADO

BASE SUBTERRANEA DULCE,NUEVO MEXICO

—Bingo— dijo Venom, con este descubrimiento sabían que habían dado con el sujeto correcto. Luego saco de entre los bolsillos de su chaleco un comunicador, bastante parecido al que poseía su subordinado Vector, lo encendió e inmediatamente se intentó comunicar con alguien.

—Aquí el teniente Jack Venom al profesor, responda, cambio— luego apareció una pantalla holográfica y en ella, el rostro de un hombre de apariencia mayor, quizás de 50 años o mas pelo negro, pero con canas, rostro cuadrado, lentes con vidrio cuadrado, delgado y una expresión de enorme frialdad en su rostro. Rápidamente este miro y contesto desde el otro lado de la pantalla:

—Aquí el profesor Franz, Zimmermann ¿Cuál es el estado de la misión, teniente Jack?.

—Hemos localizado a Callahan y hemos encontrado toda su investigación acerca del proyecto profesor—respondió y añadió: —Aparentemente fingió su muerte, para así no poder ser localizado, pero, tras un interrogatorio, lo hemos descubierto y ahora lo tenemos cautivo a el y a su familia.

—Bien hecho teniente— dijo Zimmermann sonriendo —Aseguren todos los documentos e investigaciones y tráiganlas a la base inmediatamente, además deben interrogarle sobre el paradero actual de las gemas de cristal, es muy importante saber en donde están ubicadas, ¿entendió la orden teniente Venom?—concluyo.

—Fuerte y claro, Venom fuera— y apago el comunicador. Inmediatamente volteo a ver a sus hombres y ordeno:

—Aseguren y suban los documentos al vehículo— sus hombres obedeciendo, trajeron del camión estacionado fuera, una enorme caja metálica con cerradura electrónica y empezaron a meter los documentos en ella, mientras terminaban, Jack observo hasta el fondo, debajo de todos los documentos, un folder de apariencia diferente al de los demás, este era de color morado, sin ningún sello de ninguna agencia u organización. Leyó el titulo de este folder, lo ojeo y de inmediato soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa.

—Vaya, que interesante— exclamo, estiro la mano con el folder a sus hombres y dijo mientras se los entregaba —No olviden este también—. Luego se retiro junto con Vector hacia el sótano.

Y mientras, en el sótano, todas las chicas se encontraban alrededor de su madre, tras aquella horrible experiencia, se juntaron alrededor de ella mientras todos aquellos hombres observaban. Tal como había ordenado su teniente las habían dejado en paz, mientras averiguaban si lo que había dicho Loud o mejor dicho Callahan, era cierto, por otro lado a Lincoln, lo habían amarrado de una viga de madera en el centro de la habitación, para evitar otra sorpresa. Rita, ahora miraba a su esposo que se encontraba con el rostro mirando hacia el piso y pensaba "¿lo que dijo es verdad?" "¿su verdadero apellido es Callahan y no Loud como siempre pensó?" "¿Era en verdad un genio?" "¿Por qué le mentiría sobre eso?". Esa y otras preguntas rondaban por su mente. Luego escucho a alguien bajando las escaleras y volteo para ver a Jack Venom y Vector entrando al sótano de nuevo, este avanzo con dirección hacia su esposo y hablo:

—Bien Callahan parece que nos dijiste la verdad— dijo y con su mano levanto el rostro de Callahan —Una ultima duda, mi querido Joseph ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora las gemas de cristal?—. Este lo miro con una mirada perdida y respondió:

—No lo se—Venom lo miro enojado y le dijo:

—Sabes lo que pasara si sigues jugando al listo conmigo— y volteo a ver a Leni, este le hizo una mueca perversa y miro su cuerpo, lo cual la asusto mucho y oculto su rostro lloroso en el regazo de su madre que estaba a su lado. Al ver eso Joseph respondió:

—¡Es la verdad, desde que pararon el proyecto en Dulce, no se nada de ellas!—. Al verlo, Venom supo que era verdad, su mirada decía todo, luego miro a los demás miembros de la familia Loud y dijo:

—Despídanse de su padre, porque vendrá con nosotros, pero no se preocupen, ¡Lo verán muy pronto!— Sonrió y luego miro a Joseph y lo golpeo con la culata de su revolver, dejándolo inconsciente, su familia aterrada miro como lo desataban y como, entre dos hombres, lo subían por las escaleras.

y mientras, lejos de ahí, amanecía, en ciudad Playa. En ese momento el alcalde Buck Dewey iba en un sedan rojo, el cual usaba a veces para que los demás habitantes no lo notaran. Era el alcalde, debía mantener la compostura y la presión del cargo, le hacia hacer eso de vez en cuando.

—¡Soy un cometa!—cantaba, mientras se estacionaba, en su lugar en el ayuntamiento, bajo de su auto y se dirigió hacia su oficina. Era sábado, ni sus guardias, ni su asistente habían llegado. Para el eso era bueno, ni presiones ni estupideces con que lidiar, entro a su oficina y reviso sus cosas. Solo papeles relacionados con su trabajo: "contabilidad de la ciudad" ,"monumentos a inaugurar ","summerpalooza" Se podia leer en algunos de ellos. Mientras veía todo ese desastre, miro el teléfono de su oficina, el cual tenia un mensaje de voz.

—¡Ese, chico!— dijo enojado, pensando que se trataba de otro mensaje de su hijo Buck. Por lo general, recibía mensajes de la policía de la ciudad aledaña, diciendo que su hijo había sido arrestado por conducir ebrio. El presiono el botón de reproducir y escucho el mensaje. Lo que escucho lo sorprendió y lo aterro al mismo tiempo:

—¡BUCK, BUCK, soy yo Callahan,!— se escucho,—¡No tengo mucho tiempo, mis temores se confirmaron, me estaban siguiendo!—luego, escucho una pausa y con una voz temerosa,Callahan le decia :

-¡Mi familia esta en peligro!, Buck, por favor, llama a las gemas de cristal, ellos... ellos seguramente quieren terminar lo que empeza...!—. La llamada se corto. Buck al instante sintió un temor, como no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—¡Oh no!, ¡CALLAHAN, LAS GEMAS, TENGO QUE LLAMARLAS!— Tomo el teléfono y marco un numero desde su oficina.

Y en ese momento, las gemas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, dentro del templo. Steven, había ido al granero a visitar a lapis y a peridot junto con Connie. Su padre Greg, los había ido a dejar en su camioneta, tanto Steven como Connie no quisieron usar el portal, ni irse con león, un día sin cosas mágicas les sentaban bien de vez en cuando. El teléfono se escuchó y Garnet contesto, con voz seria y con su misma expresión de siempre:

—Alcalde Dewey— Del otro lado de la línea, un muy nervioso y asustado alcalde, le respondió:

—¿Cristal gems?, escuchen, Callahan llamo, ¡dijo que lo estaban siguiendo!, !el, su familia esta en peligro!— luego dijo con una voz temerosa —¡Las buscan también, por favor ayúdenlo, no se que haya pasado con el ni su familia!—. Al oír eso Garnet le respondió:

—No se preocupe, voy en camino—. Colgó el teléfono, se levanto del sofá y se dirijo hacia el portal. Amatista y Perla, la miraron con curiosidad mientras Su líder se dirigía al portal:

—Garnet ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Perla. Garnet, sin inmutarse, contesto:

—Tengo algo muy importante que hacer, por favor reciban al alcalde y traten de tranquilizarlo cuando llegue— después, Garnet volteo hacia donde estaba Perla y le dijo —También acomoden todo, hagan espacio, tendremos visitas.

—Espera ,¿que? ¿Quienes?— Replico Perla. Garnet, ya en la plataforma del portal y lista para partir, les dijo:

—Unos humanos, once en total— y sin decir nada mas, activo el portal y se fue.

Mientras en la casa Loud, Venom y sus hombres alistaron todo para su partida. Afuera, se veía que amanecería pronto. Vigilando que nadie los observara, introdujeron a un inconsciente Joseph Callahan al camión, así como todo los documentos y archivos de la caja fuerte, antes de subir al camión le dijo a tres de sus hombres:

—Vigilen a todos, en un par de horas, Brad vendrá con un grupo de soldados en un camión disfrazado como empleados de mudanza para llevárselos— ordeno. Uno de ellos el mas alto le pregunto:

—¿Para que los necesitamos?— El teniente le respondió:

—Para que Callahan no se niegue a cooperar, además, de que necesitaremos conejillos de indias para los experimentos— Entonces subió al camión y uno de sus hombres, un sujeto de color y fornido le pregunto:

—Disculpe señor, pero si nos aburrimos, ¿podemos seguir con lo que íbamos a hacer hace un rato señor?— Venom ya en el camión, rodo los ojos y le respondió:

—Hagan lo que quieran, solo no las maten, ¿entendido?— el camión arranco y se marcho a toda velocidad. Los tres hombres entraron el la casa, uno se quedo detrás de la puerta vigilando, los otros dos bajaron al sótano donde aun estaban los demás amarrados. El hombre fornido miro a las chicas y se dirigió hacia Lucy , la tomo del cuello y la puso boca abajo. Sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

—Muy bien zorrita Ahora a continuar donde nos quedamos hace rato—. Su madre angustiada gritaba de horror al mirar a aquel hombre tocar a Lucy.

—¡DEJA A MI HIJA EN PAZ CERDO ES SOLO UNA NINA!.

—¡Pues la voy a hacer una mujer ahora jajaja!— le respondió el sujeto riendo.

—¡No, por favor!— Replicó Lucy, aun con su mechón negro se podían ver sus ojos llorosos y asustados . Las demás veían aterradas como ese hombre iba a abusar de su hermanita. Lynn tomo valor, quiso defender a su hermana, y fue golpeada por el otro hombre con la culata de su rifle en la frente.

—después sigues tu pequeña zorrita— le dijo el otro hombre. Por los gritos Lincoln, aun amarrado de la viga en el centro de la habitación, miro a su hermana Lucy en el piso y con aquel sujeto encima de ella y grito con horror:

—¡LUCY NOOO!— De repente, un fuerte ruido hizo que aquellas personas se detuvieran.

—¿Quién demonio eres tu,?— se escucho en la planta de arriba,—¡Atrás o disparo maldita!, ¡Dije que te detuvieras!—. Luego se escucharon ruidos de forcejeo, pelea, cosas cayéndose y rompiéndose y al final un fuerte ruido de un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Al oír eso ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos.

—¡Ve a ver que pasa, rápido,!— Dijo el hombre que tenia a Lucy a su compañero. El otro hombre subió por las escaleras con su rifle apuntando hacia el frente, llego a la cima de las escaleras, giro hacia la izquierda apuntando con su rifle y avanzo hacia esa dirección. Despues se oyó un estruendo un par de tiros y todos vieron pasar volando al otro hombre a través de la puerta, luego, vieron una figura enorme erguirse y entrar por la puerta del sótano, aquella visión asombro a todas.

Era una mujer muy alta de apariencia fornida pero voluptuosa un pelo negro tipo afro, con unos enormes visores cubriéndole los ojos, su vestimenta un extraño traje pegado a su cuerpo de colores rojo y negro y su piel de un extraño tono morado.

—¡Libera a todos ahora mismo!— dijo la mujer extraña a aquel hombre con un tono calmado, este al mirarla, tomo a Lucy y con su brazo le sujetó su cuello, inmediatamente saco de uno de sus bolsillos una granada de mano y le grito a Garnet:

—¡ACERCATE Y LOS VUELO A TODOS EN MIL PEDAZOS, PERRA!—.Con la mano izquierda, sujetaba la granada mientras que con la mano derecha, en el brazo que tenia a Lucy sujetaba el seguro. Garnet se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras y miro, tenia que ser hábil, ella con su visión futura veía un futuro en el que los salvaba y tres, en la que la granada explotaba y los mataba a todos, con excepción de ella claro, el hombre nervioso le grito:

—¿QUIEN ERES, Y QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MIS COMPAÑEROS MALDITA?—. Ella no respondió, seguía analizando la situación para poder tomar la decisión. Aquel hombre ya aterrado le grito:

—¡RESPONDE O QUITARE EL PUTO SEGURO!—. Garnet lo miro y le dijo en un tono calmado:

—Te aseguro que no lo harás.

—¡PRUEBAME MALDITA ZORRA, LOS VOY A….!— no termino su frase, antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo mas, Garnet salto hacia aquel sujeto y con sus guanteletes lo golpeo en el rostro, la fuerza con la que lo golpeo fue tal que lo lanzo volando hacia atrás y este se golpeo con enorme fuerza en la secadora que se encontraba detrás. Luego con un movimiento rápido tomo a Lucy que por la fuerza del golpe también había salido volando,la logro tomar antes de caer al piso y con la otra mano, tomo la granada antes de que cayera al piso, la cual por suerte, aun tenia el seguro. Miro a Lucy y le dijo serenamente:

—¿Estas bien, pequeña?— Lucy, le respondió:

—Si, muchas gracias por salvarme— y luego sonrió ligeramente. Luego Garnet le dijo acariciándole la cabeza:

—ayúdame a desatar a tu familia—. Mientras Lucy iba a desatar a su familia, Garnet tomo la granada de mano y la encerró en una burbuja color rojizo.

—por si acaso—dijo. Luego la toco con la punta de los dedos y la burbuja desapareció. Miro hacia donde estaban los Loud quienes ya estaban libres y dijo:

—¿todos están bien?—. Rita quien aun algo confundida por aquella mujer pero feliz por estar libre le respondió:

—Si, ¡Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija de esos horribles hombres, gracias!— Dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a Lucy y luego dijo —¿Quién es usted? ¿a quien debo agradecerle?.

—¿Es un ángel?— Dijo Leni mirándola y sonriéndole y es que a todos les pareció increíble lo que habían visto, Lincoln por su parte dijo asombrado:

—¡debe ser una súper heroína eso fue asombroso!

—claro que no, eso es imposible—. Replico Lisa. Garnet simplemente respondió:

—Ya habrá tiempo para responder eso, por ahora debemos salir de aquí, esos hombres regresaran, trataran de llevárselas, preparen sus cosas empaquen lo necesario para viajar no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero esos hombres se llevaron a mi esposo!—dijo Rita un poco alterada. Garnet la tomo de los hombros la miro al rostro y le dijo:

—Escuche, lo encontraremos, pero ahora debemos ponerlos a salvo, créame su esposo es un viejo amigo mío y hare lo necesario para encontrarlo—. Luna la miro y le dijo con una mirada un tanto desconfiada:

—¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en usted señora?—. Garnet le respondió:

—No tienen otra opción, es acompañarme, o esperar a que esos hombres regresen, si no salimos ahora, regresaran con refuerzos y no podre detenerlos.

—¡Además, ella nos acaba de salvar y nos libero!— le dijo Lori a su hermana —¡para mi eso es prueba mas que suficiente para confiar en ella!—. Luna la miro y le dijo:

—Bueno, eso es cierto de acuerdo, confío en usted— Garnet avanzo subió las escaleras y decía en voz alta:

—apresúrense, empaquen algo de ropa y lo que consideren importante ¡Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo!—.Todos los Loud, subieron rápidamente, mientras Garnet, se encargaba de amordazar a aquellos soldados.

Ya arriba y en sus habitaciones, los Loud empacaban sus cosas. Leni empacaba algo de ropa, más debido a su modo de ser, se mostraba indecisa de lo que debía empacar.

—¿Lori, empaco el vestido rosa o el azul?—le preguntaba a su hermana. Esta, un tanto desesperada por que su hermana no parecía comprender la situación le respondió algo enojada:

—¡El que sea solo apresúrate Leni!—. Lori por su parte tomo su celular, queriendo llamar a Bobby, pero fue detenida por Garnet, quien le quito el móvil, antes de que está pudiese siquiera marcar.

—No debes llamar a nadie, en este momento, es peligroso y nos podrían descubrir— le dijo a la rubia.

—¡PERO SI NO LLAMO A MI BUBU BEBE ENTONCES!...— No termino de responder Garnet le tapo la boca y le dijo:

—Calma ya lo podrás llamar después, por ahora no es seguro hacerlo—. Luan por su parte, empaco ropa, algunas de sus cosas para bromas y al sr cocos. Luna empaco su guitarra algunos de sus discos de Mick Swager y reviso debajo de su almohada. De ahi, saco un collar con una enorme gema morada en forma de diamante, lo beso y se lo colgó.

—Te encontraremos papi— Dijo con tristeza. Mientras se colgaba aquel collar

Lynn, además de ropa, empaco un par de balones y sus palos de hockey, Lucy empaco su colección de libros, poemas y,su busto de edwin. Lola empaco unos vestidos de sus concursos de belleza, unas tiaras y un estuche de belleza, Lana por su parte se llevo una pequeña caja de herramientas y a izzy su iguana. Garnet le prometió que después, ella regresaría por sus demás mascotas. Lincoln empaco algunas historietas de Ace Savy, su wakkie talkie y al señor bun-bun, al igual que Lori quiso llamar a Clyde por su radio pero garnet se lo impidió. Lisa empaco su juego de química y algo de equipo científico. Finalmente Rita empaco, ropa, comida, panales y cosas para Lilly. Después, todos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala, ahí vieron el hueco en la pared donde se encontraba la caja fuerte y se asombraron de no saber que eso estaba allí.

—Muy bien escúchenme todos— hablo Garnet —Hay que irnos ahora, ¡todos a la puerta trasera!—Ordeno e inmediatamente todos se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero. Garnet bloqueo la puerta de enfrente con un enorme mueble y luego se dirigió con los Loud hacia la puerta trasera, miro de reojo la casa y cerro la puerta.

 **Y así termina el capítulo de hoy, las cristal gems al fin aparecen y más cosas se revelan, ¿que pasará con el,señor Loud?, ¿a donde lo llevaran?** , **¿Que es el proyecto Paracelso?, eso lo,veremos en el,siguiente capitulo.Agradezco como siempre a los que leen mis fics. me despido y si no me come un oso o,me electrocuta Blanka,nos veremos la próxima vez.**


	4. ¡Bienvenidos a ciudad playa!

**Saludos, aquí estoy de nuevo, deseándoles un gran inicio de año y trayendo de nuevo un capítulo de este pequeño fic. Como siempre agradezco sus lecturas y su paciencia, ahora y sin más aquí está este nuevo capítulo, ojalá y sea de su agrado.**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **"bienvenidos a ciudad playa"**

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 **—Asi que, ¿Joshep Callahan?** Dijo aquella enorme y bella mujer de pelo largo, y rosado, la cual lo miraba alegremente **—Dime, ¿te encuentras bien humano?.**

 **—Emm yo...si..si gracias—** Dijo el joven, quien se levantó del suelo, limpiando la tierra de su ropa. El había escuchado las historias acerca de ese lugar, se decía que ese bosque estaba habitado por monstruos y estaba embrujado, nadie en el pueblo se atrevía a entrar en el. Callahan creia que eso eran simples patrañas y en su osadia, decidió entrar y demostrar lo contrario, sin embargo, tras un tramo de camino, fue atacado por lo que parecía un enorme León, mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que el hubiera visto jamás, el cual, lo persigio hasta el centro de aquel lugar. Ahí en el centro exacto del bosque, a donde quedó acorralado, más aquellas misteriosas mujeres, lograron repeler y derrotar a aquella cosa, lo curioso es que al vencer a aquel monstruo, este desapareció, dejando solamente una enorme gema de jaspe en el piso.

 **—No debiste entrar aqui humano, este lugar esta lleno de gemas corruptas, es peligroso—** le dijo una mujer delgada, con pelo color melocotón y lo que parecía una enorme esfera en la frente. El no entendio ese termino de "gemas corruptas" mas no dijo absolutamente nada. Otra mujer de pelo afro lo miro y dijo ajustándose los lentes:

 **—Debes salir de aquí, este sitio es muy peligroso—** sin más, el grupo de mujeres lo guiaron a la salida de aquel oscuro bosque, tras un tramo de camino, llegaron a la salida de aquel lugar, atardecia y el miró como el sol se ponia en el horizonte.

 **—Tu pueblo está por allá, sólo camina y estarás pronto ahi—** dijo la mujer de peló rosado. El simplemente asintió mientras veía a aquellas misteriosas mujeres volver a entrar en ese bosque.

 **—¡Esperen!, antes de irse, diganme quienes son—** les pregunto, la mujer del afro volteo y le dijo:

 **—Somos las Cristal Gems humano y hagas lo que hagas, no pienses en nosotras al mirarlos a sus ojos negros—**

Entonces ellas entraron al bosque, dejándolo con más dudas.

 ** _(fin del flashback )_**

La casa de la familia loud siempre se había caracterizado por ser ruidosa, a nadie de sus vecinos le extrañaba haber oído ruidos a mitad de la noche les parecía molesto, pero la mayoría ya se había acostumbrado. Lo que si les pareció raro, fue ver un camión de mudanzas enfrente del garaje de aquella casa y hombres vestidos con overoles de trabajo, algunos se extrañaban, otros murmuraban aliviados que esa familia tan ruidosa parecía que al fin se iría. Lo que nadie sospechaba era que aquellos hombres no eran trabajadores sino un escuadrón armado, listo para llevarse a todos a un lugar desconocido. Dos hombres vestidos con overoles color azul, gorras de malla y usando botas de casquillo se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron, debajo de sus overoles tenían escondidas cada quien una mini metralleta uzi.

—Mudanzas Royalwood— grito uno de los hombres al tocar la puerta, mas no hubo respuesta. El otro hombre luego de tocar la puerta también grito un tanto enojado:

—¡VAMOS JOE, FRED, REX, ABRAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!, ¡SOMOS NOSOTROS IDIOTAS!—Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, trataron de abrir, pero algo atrancaba la puerta por el otro lado. Al ver eso, ambos hombres se digirieron hacia el camión y golpearon un lado de la caja de carga.

—Nadie contesta y parece que la puerta esta bloqueada, !Abran el garaje!—. Luego se escucho un ruido y la puerta automática de la cochera se abrió, el camión entro de reversa por el garaje, el tamaño era el exacto y tapaba la vista del exterior hacia el interior, las puertas de la parte trasera del camión se abrieron y un grupo de 10 sujetos, todos con su uniforme tipo soldado, armados con rifles m4 y metralletas uzi bajaron del camión. Comandándolos estaba Brad, aquel muchacho pellirrojo,el cual, era el segundo al mando después del teniente Venom.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?— pregunto Brad a los dos hombres que se habían quedado afuera, estos respondieron:

—Nadie se escucha adentro, y la puerta parece estar atascada señor—. Los hombres rápidamente se dirigieron adentro de la casa por una puerta que se encontraba dentro de la cochera y que comunicaba con la cocina. Al entrar vieron desorden, mas del que habían dejado ellos y un enorme mueble bloqueando la puerta de entrada, al ver esto, Brad grito a sus hombres:

—¡USTEDES CINCO, SUBAN Y REVISEN LAS HABITACIONES!, !TU Y TU REVISEN EL RESTO DE LA CASA!—. Luego señalo al soldado que estaba al lado suyo— ¡AL SOTANO RAPIDO!—. Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el sótano, bajaron las escaleras y allí donde antes estaban amarrados los Loud, estaban los tres hombres que debían haber estado vigilándolos, los cuales, estaban amarrados, y parecía que los habían noqueado. El comandante Brad, al verlos, se dirigió hacia el mas fornido, y de una bofetada le despertó y le pregunto furioso, gritándole:

—¿QUE CARAJOS PASO AQUÍ,?, ¿DONDE ESTAN LOS REHENES? ¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO MALDITOS IDIOTAS?—. Aquel hombre levanto su rostro y aturdido contesto:

—Uuuna mujer, señor— Brad lo miró incrédulo, le propinó un golpe y le reprendio furioso:

—¿QUIERES DECIR QUE UNA MALDITA ZORRA NOQUEO Y SOMETIO A TRES MALDITOS HOMBRES ARMADOS CON RIFLES DE ASALTO?, ¡VAYA QUE SON PENDEJOS!—. Aquel hombre solo replico:

—No era una mujer normal señor— dijo casi sollozando —era enorme, muy rápida y además tenia una apariencia muy rara y era fuerte, muy fuerte, me golpeo y salí volando directo hacia esa secadora, mire como quedo del impacto— termino de decir aquel hombre. Brad volteo a ver la secadora y efectivamente casi estaba destruida por un enorme golpe que tenia en el costado. Luego miro a sus hombres bajar las escaleras y diciéndole:

—En las habitaciones y en la casa no se encuentra nadie, salvo algunos animales señor— dijo uno de ellos —Las habitaciones también se encuentran en desorden, parece que empacaron y huyeron deprisa señor—. Brad al oír esto rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia la sala, uno de los soldados se le acerco y le dijo:

—Los hombres que vigilaban afuera, dice que no las vieron salir por enfrente, además de que la puerta delantera estaba bloqueada—. El muchacho pelirrojo ya desesperado por la situación ordeno:

—¡BUSQUENLAS POR TODO EL VECINDARIO, POR TODO EL PENDEJO PUEBLO, SI ES POSIBLE!, ¡NO DEBEN ESCAPAR, TAMPOCO LLAMEN LA ATENCION! ¿QUEDO CLARO?.

—¡SI SENOR!— Respondieron y todos se dirigieron nuevamente al camion. Brad estaba muy nervioso, sabía muy bien que no debía de fallar esa misión tan simple, Venom su superior, no tomaba bien las fallas. Cargo su rifle y de inmediato, el vehículo arrancó en busca de las Loud.

Y mientras, tras varias horas de caminar, los Loud y aquella misteriosa mujer, habían llegado a las afueras del pueblo, ahora se encontraban en campo abierto, un lugar donde a veces Lana iba a jugar con sus amigos. Mientras caminaban, Rita y los demás, miraban a aquella misteriosa mujer que los guiaba.

—¿Disculpe, pero cual es su nombre?— le pregunto Rita curiosa a esa enorme mujer. Esta, Calmada simplemente le respondió:

—Garnet—. Tanto Rita como los demás quedaron confundidos ante tan extraño nombre. Luego, Garnet quien estaba guiándolos se detuvo, los demás también hicieron lo mismo, entences señalo hacía enfrente y les dijo:

— Es por aquí, ya casi llegamos—. Los hermanos Loud y su madre miraron hacia donde señalaba y de inmediato, en ellos recorrió un sudor frio.

—¡¿EL BOSQUE DE ROYAL WOODS?!— gritaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Exacto— Respondió Garnet volteándolos a ver y luego añadió —ahí esta nuestra vía de escape debemos avanzar—. Pero los demás no querían entrar ahí, ellos al igual que los demás en el pueblo habían oído las extrañas y aterradoras historias que rondaban ese lugar. Incluso Lucy que gustaba de las cosas tétricas y aterradoras evitaba a toda costa entrar ahí.

—¡Pero dicen que ahí hay monstruos!— dijeron Lincoln y Lynn casi al mismo tiempo.

—¡Y fantasmas!— Gritaron al mismo tiempo las gemelas.

—¡Y arañas!, ¡ARAÑAS GIGANTES!— Grito Leni e hizo una muesca de asco.

—¡Yo escuche que en el centro del bosque hay una roca con extraños símbolos y que se hacen ritos y sacrificios humanos en ese lugar!— Dijo Lori temblando. Rita al ver a donde se dirigían, trataba de mantener la compostura, volteo a ver a Garnet le pregunto con duda en la voz:

—¿Esta segura que debemos ir por ahí? Podría ser peligroso—. Garnet estaba a punto de contestar cuando todos escucharon detrás de ellos:

—¡POR ALLA ESTAN, YA LOS VI!—. Eran Brad y sus hombres, tras varias horas de buscarlos alrededor del pueblo los habían localizado e iban tras ellos, en ese falso camión de mudanzas, listos para atraparlos.

—¡Nos encontraron! Rápido, entren al bosque, tratare de contenerlos!—. Grito Garnet. Los Loud estaban aterrados no sabían que hacer. Finalmente, Lincoln se armo de valor, tomo una bocanada de aire y grito:

—¡VAMOS, TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR!—. Las demás ver aquel arranque de valor de su hermano, gritaron al unísono:

—¡SI!— Y corrieron al bosque. A casi 50 metros aquellos hombres vieron a Garnet y se detuvieron. Brad entonces bajo del vehículo, junto con sus hombres, apuntando con sus armas a la Cristal Gem.

—¡Es ella señor!— Dijo el hombre al que horas antes ella había noqueado. Brad al mirar a esa mujer se pudo percatar que lo que habian dicho sus hombres era cierto. Esa mujer no parecía humana.

—¡NO DEJARE QUE LES HAGAN DAÑO!— Les grito garnet. Brad al escuchar eso, simplemente comenzó a reír y grito burlonamente:

—¿Y COMO LO EVITARAS?, TAL VEZ PUDISTE CON TRES DE MIS HOMBRES PERO DUDO MUCHO QUE PUEDAS AHORA QUE SOMOS MAS—. Al oír eso garnet sonrió y les dijo:

—¡ASI!— y de inmediato, se abalanzó contra aquellos hombres, de inmediato y con una velocidad increíble, ella golpeó a varios de aquellos mercenarios noqueandolos. Los hombres de Brad, ni siquiera pudieron ver lo que les estaba golpeando, la velocidad y fuerza de aquella mujer era sobrehumana. Brad, desesperado grito a sus hombres:

—¡FUEGO!— y sus hombres alzaron sus armas listos a disparar. Pero fue tarde, antes de que siquiera pudieran apretar el gatillo, un par de proyectiles ya se dirigían hacia ellos.

—¡PERO QUE…..!— dijo Brad, el cual no completo su frase, los proyectiles, que eran los guanteletes de Garnet, impactaron donde estaban ellos estallando al contacto con el vehiculo .Garnet los miro y dio media vuelta.

—Esó fue mas fácil de lo que pensé— luego recordó —¡los humanos!— Y se dirigió hacia el bosque.

Mientras tanto, y aunque había todavía luz del sol en el cielo, dentro del bosque debido a lo denso de la vegetación, estaba todo a oscuras. Lana, saco de su caja de herramientas, una lámpara para iluminar el camino, mientras los demás caminaban con temor en aquel oscuro y temible lugar, todos tomados de la mano. Habian ya caminado un buen tramo, cuando de repente, detrás de ellos escucharon un ruido. Lynn saco uno de sus palos de hockey y se puso en posición, lista para atacar, esta vez, ella no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su familia.

—¡Vamos ven y pelea!— dijo a lo que fuera que se acercara. De repente alguien salió de entre los arbustos y Lynn se abalanzo sobre aquella persona

—¡AHHHHH!—. Grito con fuerza y le quebró el bastón de hockey en la cabeza. Luego miro que esa persona era Garnet, esta casi sin inmutarse solo se limpio las astillas que le quedaban en el pelo.

—¡LO SIENTO, YO.. PENSE QUE ERAS UNO DE ELLOS, O UN MONSTRUO!— Grito Lynn muy asustada y apenada. Garnet la miro y le acarició el pelo castaño.

—No importa, debemos avanzar—respondio, se ajustó los lentes y los miro diciendo— Debemos llegar al centro del bosque rapido, antes de que esos hombres nos den alcance, Síganme, es por aquí—. Los Loud, simplemente caminaron detrás de ella, siguiéndola.

Mientras tanto, Brad y sus hombres se levantaban tras aquella explosión, uno de sus hombres había muerto debido a un golpe que se había dado en la cabeza tras salir volando por la explosión, mientras que otro había quedado, literalmente despedazado. Brad, herido y furioso, miró a su alrededor y de inmediato ordenó:

—!ENTREN AL BOSQUE!, ¡TIREN A MATAR!, SI LES ENCUENTRAN ¡HAGANLES SUFRIR! ¡JODANSE A TODOS!— Gritaba furioso mientras entraba al bosque, al ver la oscuridad total , se coloco en el rostro unos lentes de visión nocturna para poder así encontrarlos. Miro a su alrededor, luego mientras, volteaba, observo un pequeño grupo delante de ellos, los había encontrado.

—¡HACIA ALLA!— Señalo y luego grito: ¡DENLES ALCANCE, SI PUEDEN CAPTURENLES, SI NO, MATENLAS,!.— Todos, de inmediato, se colocaron visores de vision nocturna y corrieron tras de ellas Los Loud escucharon gritos y pasos detrás de ellos. Garnet miro detrás de ella y observo a aquellos malvados siguiéndolos, sabia que debian apresurarse

—¡Nos encontraron!— Dijo ya algo asustada —¡debemos correr, ya casi estamos cerca!, ¡por aquí deprisa!— Lincoln, su madre y sus hermanas rápidamente la siguieron. Tras correr un tramo que pareció eterno, llegaron al lugar que había dicho Garnet: El centro exacto del bosque.

Aquel lugar, era un claro rodeado de enormes arboles cuyas ramas formaban formas aterradoras con la luz de la pequeña lámpara de Lana, justo en el centro de aquel claro había varias rocas enormes, pero una de ellas resaltaba de las demás: una enorme roca con forma de cúpula, cubierta de musgo y llena de símbolos: un pentagrama invertido, números, y frases escritas en rojo. Pero el símbolo que mas resaltaba era uno que estaba grabado en la roca. Eran cuatro rombos que estaban acomodados de tal forma que formaban un quinto rombo mas grande, hasta arriba era un rombo blanco, debajo de este y a la izquierda, uno amarillo, del otro lado uno azul y debajo de estos dos, un rombo color rosa.

—¡LES DIJE QUE ESA ROCA ERA REAL!— Grito Lori y volteo a ver a Garnet, ahora ella dudaba si había sido correcto confiar en ella. Rita, su madre también pensó eso y los demás solo sintieron miedo de aquel sitio. Pero Garnet solo miro aquella extraña roca y dijo:

—Cálmense, aquí esta nuestra ruta de escape.

—¡BROMEAS! ¿CIERTO?— Grito Lori alterada y muy enojada—¡LITERALMENTE NOS TRAJISTE A UNA TRAMPA!, ¡EN ESTE LUGAR NOS RODEARAN, ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!—. Los demás comenzaron a gritar y protestar, excepto Rita, su madre, que trataba de calmarlas, mientras Lilly lloraba en sus brazos. Lincoln al ver aquella situación les grito:

—¡SILENCIO!—, Sus hermanas lo miraron y guardaron silencio.— Miren, se que esto se ve raro, pero recuerden que ella salvo a Lucy de aquel hombre, nos ayudo a escapar y nos cubrió el trasero cuando nos alcanzaron hace rato. ¡Si ella hizo eso, entonces es una persona de fiar, debemos creerle! —. Su madre lo miro admirada, a veces olvidaba lo maduro que podía llegar a ser. Antes de poder decir algo mas, oyeron muchas voces y pasos acercándose rápidamente.M miraron detrás de ellas y vieron luces de lámpara, iluminar la oscuridad del bosque.

—¡Creo que están por alla, escuche gritos!.

—¡Vi algo por ese claro!.

—¡Ya tenemos a todas esas perras!—

Las voces y pasos se aproximaban, Garnet sabia que debía apresurarse, se acerco a la roca y volteo sus palmas en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el símbolo de los rombos. Los Loud se asombraron cuando vieron que en las palmas de aquella mujer habían, lo que parecían ser dos extrañas rocas brillantes incrustadas, una roja en la mano izquierda y una azul en la mano derecha. Estas, comenzaron a brillar. de repente un ligero temblor sacudió el piso y se escuchó un estruendo. El lugar donde estaba grabado el símbolo se comenzó a mover y el muro donde estaba grabado el rombo, a descender revelando una especie de entrada. Todos al ver eso se asombraron y Garnet les dijo de un modo enérgico:

—¡Rápido, deben de entrar allí antes de que ellos lleguen!—. Lincoln volteo a ver a sus hermanas y a su madre y rápidamente sin pensar dos veces, entro a aquel lugar, su madre, al verlo exclamo:

—¡Lincoln, espera amor!— y entro con Lilly en sus brazos, las demás , rápidamente entraron detrás de ellos, mientras Garnet los miraba entrar.

—Oscuridad, que bien— dijo Lucy, quien fue la ultima entrar. Al haber entrado todas, Garnet , entró a aquel lugar, una vez adentro, volteo con dirección al exterior, volvió a girar las palmas y sus gemas volvieron a brillar. La pared se volvió a mover sellando nuevamente esa abertura. Justo al cerrarse, los soldados, junto con su líder Brad, llegaron al claro en su búsqueda, mirando el lugar sin ver a los Louds ni a Garnet.

—¡Estaban aquí, yo las vi!— Dijo Brad, quien no comprendía como habían desaparecido. Miro a sus hombres y les ordenó:—¡BUSQUEN POR TODO EL PERIMETRO!, ¡BAJO NINGUN MOTIVO DEBEN ESCAPAR!—

Y Mientras, dentro de aquel sitio, Lincoln, su madre y sus hermanas, observaban asombradas, gracias a la linterna de Lana, un montón de figuras e imágenes grabadas alrededor de las paredes. Lisa examinaba aquellos jeroglíficos y quedó asombrada por el tipo de grabados que habían en la pared.

—Por el tipo de grabados, el material, además de la peculiar forma en como están grabados, deduzco que esta caverna y estas pinturas rupestres deben tener mas de 5000 años, pero eso debe de ser imposible, no existía algo así en este lugar.

—5300 en realidad— Respondio Garnet, quien se encontraba al frente, guiando al todos —Esta era una estructura de comunicaciones, pero debido al tiempo la mayoría del edificio termino destruyéndose— Lisa oyó eso y solo se limitó a reír.

—Arqueológicamente imposible— dijo Lisa mientras examinaba esas imágenes en la pared —no existía ninguna civilización capaz de realizar una estructura con las funciones y características que describes tu.

—Ninguna civilización humana quizá— contesto Garnet y luego miró a la pequeña niña genio —Por aquí, allí es donde podremos salir de aqui—. Avanzo hacia una especie de cámara circular hecha de mármol rodeada por las estatuas de 4 enormes figuras femeninas, cada una de esas estatuas, tenia grabada uno de aquellos rombos de colores. En el centro de ese lugar había una enorme plataforma circular hecha de un tipo de roca azulada. Garnet de un salto se situó en medio de la plataforma y les dijo a los Loud:

—Acerquense, deben subir—. Rapidamente, todos subieron a aquella plataforma, se acercaron, al centro. Luego garnet les indico — Tomense de las manos y no se suelten, señora Loud, le sugiero que me permita sostener a mi a la bebe, el viaje puede ser agitado—. Rita al oir eso se asusto, pero no se opuso y permitio que cargara a Lilly, esta al estar con Garnet, solo reía y quiso quitarle los visores que traia en el rostro.—No, no pequeña— le dijo dulcemente. Luego miro a los Loud., sonrió mientras sostenía más fuerte a Lily.

—¿Esto es un elevador?— Dijo Leni algo confundida. Lisa por el contrario, dijo con un aire un tanto frustrado:

—¿Es esto una clase de broma?, ¡primero argumentas que esta estructura fue hecha antes de que siquiera el homo sapiens, pudiese hacer tal cosa, me hablas de otra civilización, algo que solo es una falacia, paranoide , ahora, me quieres decir que en esto vamos aAAAAAAHHH...— Antes de terminar de hablar un haz de luz, proveniente de la plataforma, los rodeo, tras unos instantes, la luz desapareció, junto con ellos.

Y en Cuidad playa, el alcalde Buck Dewey discutía nerviosamente con una aturdida Perla y una despreocupada Amatista.

—¡ES QUE NO ME PUEDO CALMAR!— grito alterado el alcalde Dewey a Perla y Amatista. En ese momento, se encontraban fuera del templo, en la terraza de la casa. Anochecía y la luna salia iluminando el cielo nonocturno. Perla le tomo del hombro y le contesto:

—Se que es complicado, pero créeme, esto se solucionara, solo debemos calmarnos.

—Si, les patearemos, el trasero, como la ultima vez— le dijo Amatista, con un aire despreocupado. Buck, lejos de calmarse, solo se altero mas.

—¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN!— Grito —¡Callahan y su familia esta en riesgo!, además, ellos las quieren a ustedes ¡vendrán por ustedes!—. Perla, lo miro con cierto desaire y le contesto:

—La ultima vez que lo intentaron, les salió mal y terminamos parando su proyecto, además de que expulsamos a aquellos seres detestables, no veo por que esta vez no sea diferente.

—¡Pero si es diferente!— replico el alcalde, Dewey —Es diferente, por que ahora no esta Rose y por que ahora, "él" existe ¡El es lo que buscaban!—. Ambas gemas quedaron en silencio, al escuchar ese argumento —No deben saber que el existe, que el es posible, ni siquiera Callahan, debería de enterarse,! Las consecuencias serian terribles!.

—No lo haran— dijo Amatista, —cuando lo vean, pensaran que es un humano cualquiera y lo ignoraran—. Perla por otro lado contesto un tanto molesta:

—¡NO!, no deben verlo Amatista, eso seria un grave error—. La discusión estaba a punto de ponerse mas violenta, cuando se escucho dentro de la casa, el sonido del portal, activándose tras unos instantes, Garnet salió de la casa mirando a las Gems y al alcalde.

—Alcalde Dewey, veo que llego algo mas tarde de lo que esperaba— dijo mirándolo.

—¡GARNET!— Grito sorprendido y luego, le pregunto —¿Dónde esta Joseph? ¿estan a salvo el y su familia?—. Garnet lo miró y respondió:

—Callahan fue secuestrado, no pude llegar a tiempo para poder rescatarle, en cuanto a su familia... —Luego se oyeron voces dentro del templo, Garnet, Amatista, Perla y Buck, entraron a la casa y observaron en el transportador a un grupo de aturdidos Loud.

—¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!— Gritaba Lynn exaltada, ante tan asombrosa experiencia.

—¡hagamoslo de nuevo!— Decía la pequeña Lana mirando emocionada a los demás. Leni por su parte se encontraba mareada y movia la cabeza, Lori no dijo nada, solo volteo hacia un lado y vomito.

—Cosmico, hermano— Dijo luna un tanto aturdida.

—Con este viaje, parece que nos iluminamos demasiado, ¡ja! ¿entienden?— Decía Luan en el piso. Lucy por su parte dijo algo aturdida:

—Demasiada luz para mi gusto—. Lola se peinaba, Lincoln solo se encontraba en el suelo aturdido, Lisa por otro lado no pudo evitar gritar de entusiasmo tras levantarse del piso:

—¡SANTA MADRE DEL DESCUBRIMIENTO!. Esta plataforma es capaz de transportar materia, ¡Debo analizarla y saber como funciona!—. Rita por su parte, ya con Lilly en brazos preguntaba a todos sus hijos:

—¿Estan todos bien ninos?— Volteo a un lado y miró frente a ella a Garnet, junto con dos mujeres más y un hombre con traje.

—Louds— les dijo Garnet,mirando a los Loud, —Bienvenidos a ciudad playa.

 **Y así termina este nuevo capítulo de este fic, el cual es la primera actualización de este 2018, los Louds han logrado eescapar,de las garras de aquellos hombres y han llegado a Ciudad playa. ¿Que les depara ahí?, ¿Donde estará su padre?, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Me despido enviando saludos a todas aquellas personas que leen y apoyan este fic y si no me persigue una gema corrupta, nos leeremos después.**


	5. Reencuentros

**Saludos gente bonita, de nueva cuenta les traigo actualización de este fic, lamento la tardanza y agradezco su apoyo y paciencia, trataré de darle más seguido para no dejarlos en espera, sin más les dejo este nuevo episodio. Esperando que sea de su agrado**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 ** _"Reencuentros"_**

 ** _(Flasback)_**

 _ **—¿ya vamos a llegar papi?—** Preguntaba la niña rubia mientras miraba el océano por la ventana, el día era hermoso, el sol matutino se veía colorear el mar en un bello color naranja, y en en ambiente, una especie de flores rosadas flotaban alrededor, era como mirar un bello escenario sacado de un cuento de hadas cosa que fascinaba a la pequeña._

 _ **—Ya casi cariño, ya estamos en. Ciudad playa, les va a encantar—** El señor Loud, miro por el retrovisor, ahí sentadas, veía a sus dos hijas mayores, Lori, que se veía algo aburrida, Leni, que miraba fascinada el mar por la ventanilla, a su lado, su hija de cuatro años Luan, jugaba con una muñeca, Lynn, dormía tranquila, cosa bastante rara, pues ella era sumamente inquieta, en especial en los viajes._

 _Y en el centro de aquellos asientos, Luna se veía feliz, más en su rostro se veía algo de fatiga, no era raro, desde hacía poco, había enfermado y tenían que cuidarla. Lynn solo miro a su niña, sonreia, pero era obvio que no se encontraba bien. Después, miro a su esposa, que traía al pequeño Lincoln, que en ese momento, se alimentaba del pecho derecho de su madre El niño, solamente se aferraba al pecho succionando, aún era un bebé ysu pequeño rostro y su pelo blanco le daban un aire angelical. Tras unos quince minutos de conducir, finalmente todos llegaron al pequeño pueblo costero. Se estacionaron frente al la alcaldía de aquel pueblo, donde un hombre con traje azul les esperaba ansioso._

 _ **—¡Hey joe, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!—** Saludo aquel hombre alegremente, más una pequeña mirada de reproche surgió de Lynn Sr, el ya no era joseph, habia dejado eso en el pasado, más simplemente se acercó a __su antiguo amigo y lo saludó estrechando su mano. Bill miro la expresión en Callahan, supo de inmediato que había cometido una indiscreción más disimulo y recibió el saludo de su viejo amigo con una enorme alegría._

 _ **—Bill, ¿Como estás? Mira, te presento a mi familia, ella es mi bella esposa, Rita con mi bebé Lincoln y mis bellas princesas, Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna y mi pequeña Lynn—** Buck miro a las niñas_, _se sorprendió que su viejo amigo tuviera una familia tan numerosa._

 _— **Hola niñas, mi nombre es el alcalde de Ciudad Playa, Buck dewey, es un honor conocerles, tengo a un niño de más o menos su edad, ¿Por que no van a jugar con el?.—** Las niñas, entonces vieron a un niño detrás de el_ _y sin más se dirigieron hacia donde el niño, algo tímido ante tanta compañía femenina les saludo._

 _ **—Gracias señor fue un gusto señor chop suey—** Respondió la pequeña Leni, que miraba alegremente al hombre frente a el. Las niñas corrieron a jugar, con aquel niño, mientras Lynn sr, su esposa Rita y el alcalde se quedaron ahí en la entrada de la alcaldía._

 _ **—Bill, necesito hablar contigo—** Le dijo Loud, mientras abrazaba a su amigo, y de apartaban de Rita, para evitar que está los ecuchara..._

 ** _(Fin del Flasback)_**

—¿Escaparon?— preguntaba atónito Venom, mientras miraba furioso a sus hombres, frente a él —¡Escaparon! ¿Que demonios fallo? ¡Eran civiles desarmados, estaban sometidos!, además dos bajas— los demás estaban sumamente nerviosos, sabían muy bien que Venom no toleraba las fallas y menos en algo que debía ser sencillo. Tras su misión fallida, Brad y sus hombres regresaron al centro de operaciones, donde el Teniente Venom, ya escuchaba los detalles de lo que el consideraba una estupidez. Uno de los soldados temeroso, comenzó a explicar los detalles de aquella fallida operación.

—Se... señor, nosotros, lo lamentamos, vera...— más no terminó, un tiro en la frente por parte del revolver calibre 44 de Venom lo hizo callar y caer al suelo. los demás sólo se colocaron más firmes en su lugar, no querian ser el próximo en recibir un tiro. Venom entonces miro a Brad, y lo tomo del cuello.

—¿Como demonios pudiste fallar en algo tan sencillo? Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación— Brad sólo lo miro y respondió:

—¡No fue nuestra culpa señor! ¡Fue una mujer, ella les ayudó a escapar, los libero y noqueó a los hombres encargados de vigilarlos!— Venom lo miro, más que calmarse, esa respuesta le hizo hervir la sangre, sin mas, apunto con el cañón de su mágnum en la frente de Brad.

—¿Me dices que una mujer, una simple mujer, logro someter un grupo armado de 20 soldados?— Brad, sólo respondió sumamente asustado:

—¡No...no era normal señor, era grande, bastante rápida y fuerte, no era humana, era... no se que era!— Sin darse cuenta, alguien mas estaba ahí escuchando a Brad hablar en la entrada de la sala donde se encontraban.

—Una gema de cristal— se escuchó de repente, todos los soldados voltearon y en la entrada vieron entrar al profesor Zimmermann, al momento, todos se pusieron en posición de firmes e hicieron un saludo militar.

—Profesor— dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Zimmermann, por su parte se acercó al teniente, mirándolo fijamente. Venom por su parte se puso firme y serió ante aquel científico y superior suyo.

—¿Reporte de la misión, teniente Jack Venom?—Pregunto, el profesor, Venom de inmediato respondió:

—Hemos capturado a Callahan y hemos asegurado todos los documentos de sus investigaciones, algunos muy interesantes, más su familia logro escapar, una mujer los ayudó— Zimmerman sonrió, sabía muy bien quienes eran y no le sorprendió para nada la explicación de aquellos soldados.

—Ahh si, las gemas, sabía que tarde o temprano, las íbamos a encontrar, aunque no pensé que ellas nos encontrarían primero, en todo caso, debemos de capturarlas, es más que necesario hacerlo para que el proyecto avance, aunque Callahan ya es una ganancia, tenemos uno de los hombres más brillantes para reiniciar el proyecto nuevamente.

—Las capturaremos, asimismo capturaremos a las hijas, y esposa de Callahan, serán muy útiles para el proyecto— Franz los miro y dijo:

—Mas le vale teniente, no toleraremos más fracasos, por cierto, ¿Donde se encuentra Joseph?— Pregunto el profesor. Zimmerman.

—En el laboratorio, dos niveles más abajo profesor— respondió Venom. Zimmerman, tras escuchar eso se dirigió de inmediato a la salida la habitación.

—Ire a verlo, por su parte, averigüen donde se encuentran las gemas de cristal, y la familia de Callahan, y capturenlos, asimismo, traiganme los documentos a mi laboratorio y después a la sala de juntas el consejo, estará muy interesado en las investigaciones de mi viejo alumno— tras eso, el profesor salió de ahi. Venom volteo y miro a sus hombres y les dio una orden.

—Inicien la búsqueda, y recuerden, no quiero más fracasos ¿Queden claro?.

—¡Si señor!— respondieron sus hombres al unísono.

Y mientras en otro lado, los Loud ya recuperados de tan extraño viaje, miraban extrañados a las personas frente a ellos.

—¿Esperen, dijeron, Ciudad Playa?— cuestiono Rita mientras miraba a las personas en frente, ahí los Loud, miraban a Garnet, y a Bill Dewey, al cual Rita no tardó en reconocer —Un momento, usted es el amigo de mi esposo, recuerdo que lo visitamos hace mucho tiempo.

—Asi es— respondió Bill mientras sonreia —¡Vaya, que ha pasado el tiempo! Aun recuerdo que tus hijas mayores eran unas niñas, y ahora, ¡Wow! Ya son todas unas señoritas y veo que tu familia ha crecido mucho— Lincoln y sus hermanas por su parte miraban confusos a las personas frente a ellos.

—O sea, como que ya lo recuerdo, ¡Usted es el señor Chop suey!— dijo Leni, sonriente mirando al alcalde de Ciudad Playa.

—Es Buck Dewey— dijo algo molesto Bill. Rita se levantó y se dirigió a el alcalde.

—¡Exigo saber qué está pasando! ¿Como que mi esposo se llama Joseph Callahan y no Lynn loud?, ¿Quienes eran esos hombres y porque se lo llevaron? ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora Bill!— El alcalde, se puso nervioso, no sabía que decir, más Garnet, se acercó a Rita y de inmediato la intento tranquilizar.

—Calma, escucheme, se que quiere respuestas y las tendra, pero por ahora, debe calmarse, por su bien y el de su familia— Rita la miro y después miro a las dos chicas detrás de ella.

—¿Y ellas quienes son?— Pregunto Rita mientras miraba desconfiada a las mujeres. De inmediato, Perla y Amatista se acercaron hacia los louds y se presentaron ante ellos.

—Somos las gemas de cristal, soy Perla, es un placer conocerla— dijo Perla saludando cortésmente. Rita la miro, su apariencia le causó bastante sorpresa, su pelo color melocotón, su color de piel tan claro, su porte elegante, su vestimenta, pero en especial aquella enorme orbe en su frente, asimismo, Lincoln y sus hermanas observaban a aquella mujer, a las menores les pareció graciosa, a Leni, Lori, Lynn y Luan, bastante extraña y a Luna, por alguna razón le parecía atractiva. Perla por su parte los veía con cierta curiosidad, más no le eran más interesantes que cualquier otro humano desde su punto de vista.

—Rita, Rita Loud, es un placer— dijo mirando a la mujer frente a ella, tras eso, volteo y miro a la otra chica detrás de ella; si Perla y Garnet le habían parecido extrañas, ella no era la excepción, pues su altura, la cual no era más alta que Lynn, su enorme cabellera blanca, como la de su único hijo varón, y en especial, su tez, ¿Morada? le daban un aire aún más extraño. Perla observó como Rita miraba a su compañera, de inmediato esta hizo una señal para que se acercará a presentarse ante los Loud.

—Amatista, no seas grosera y ven a presentarte— Amatista se acercó y de inmediato saludo despreocupadamente.

—Hey, saludos humanos, soy Amatista ¿Que cuentan?— dijo sin más. Por su parte, los Loud miraban extrañados a la chica frente a ellos, les pareció agradable, pero su apariencia era tan exótica como la de las dos mujeres que habían visto anteriormente. Además observaron otro detalle, una enorme gema morada estaba incrustada en su pecho, sin más, Luna se acercó y sin temor miro a aquellas personas.

—¿Ustedes...Ustedes son las gemas de cristal que esos hombres mencionaron verdad?— pregunto Luna al mirarlas, Perla entonces se acercó y respondio:

—Asi es ¡Somos las gemas de cristal y protegemos a la humanidad y a este planeta— y entonces, tanto Garnet y Amatista junto con ella, se acercaron y posaron, cosa que extraño a los Loud. Tras ese pequeño show, Garnet les dijo:

—Supongo que deben tener hambre, tantas emociones y un largo viaje debieron dejarlos hambrientos— entonces volteo y dijo a Amatista —Amatista, por favor, llama a la pizzería y ordena algo para nuestros invitados.

—Enseguida Garnet— dijo entusiasta la gema de cristal. Mientras, los Loud se alegraron al escuchar eso, después de todo, las gemas tenían razón, tras ese largo viaje, Lincoln y sus hermanas estaban muy hambrientos y nada como pizza para saciar su apetito.

—¡PIZZA!— Gritaron al unísono entusiasmados. Garnet sonrió y las gemas y El alcalcalde también ante tal alegría.

Y en otra parte, en un laboratorio en el subsuelo, Callahan se colocaba una bata de laboratorio. Con tristeza miro a su alrededor, tubos de ensayo, matraces, medidores de energía y diversos aparatos científicos, todo le era tan conocido, todo le era demasiado familiar, le recordaba su pasado y a su ves a su familia, todo ese equipo le habría encantado a su pequeña Lisa a su pequeña bebé genio.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando otra vez— decía mientras terminaba de colocarse su bata. Miro la entrada, la puerta estaba cerrada y aunque pudiese escapar, sabía que ellos lo encontrarían, a el y a su familia, no estarían a salvo, de su bolsillo, saco una foto, ahí, estaban el y sus hijas, su amada familia. la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, y Callahan volteo a ver a la persona que ingresaba.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía viejo amigo— Ahí por la puerta de entrada del laboratorio, entro Zimmerman, Callahan quedó sorprendido al verlo de nueva cuenta, así como hace mucho tiempo atras. —Vaya que has cambiado mucho, el tiempo no te ha favorecido demasiado, aunque claro, una familia tan numerosa deben de agotar a cualquiera— Joshep lo miro aterrado, el lo conocia demasiado bien, después de todo, Franz Zimmerman había sido su mentor y el que lo había introducido al proyecto en primer lugar. Las visiones de su pasado y lo que había hecho junto con el, le atormentaban.

—¿Porque hace esto?, ¡Sabe el enorme daño qué hicimos, el enorme sufrimiento que aquellos inocentes soportaron! Y aún así lo siguen intentando— Zimmerman sólo sonrió levemente, era obvio que su pupilo no había cambiado en absoluto, era el mismo idealista de hace muchos años.

—Estabamos haciendo algo enorme, Callahan, ¿O debería decir Lynn Loud? Ja,ja,ja— El profesor sólo reía ante la cara de su antiguo compañero de laboratorio y pupilo —Umm nos evadiste demasiado tiempo, y aunque gracias a las gemas de cristal, perdimos la mayoría del apoyo gubernamental, aún podemos avanzar, claro que los ingenieros ya no están y los recursos son minimos, pero pudimos reconstruir el Consejo y ahora podremos avanzar, aunque claro, necesitábamos a las grandes mentes maestras, detrás del proyecto tu eras necesario, tu y tus investigaciones— Joshep de inmediato lo confronto, aun con el miedo que este sentía, no haría eso de nuevo, no cargaría con más culpa en su conciencia.

—¡No me obligarán!, ¡Prefiero morir, antes que volver a lastimar a personas inocentes nuevamente!— Franz sonrió mientras sacaba un folder de su bata. Callahan no tardó en reconocer ese folder de color púrpura.

—¿Quieres morir?, Bien, pero recuerda que ya tenemos tus archivos ¡Mejor deja de fingir! con lo que encontramos en tu hogar, sabemos que tu continuaste por tu cuenta, además, si peleas, o tratas de escapar, los únicos que sufrirán, serán tus amadas esposa e hijos— Loud sólo se quedó en silencio, al escuchar aquella amenaza, lo tenían donde querian—Es tu decisión, Joseph— tras eso, Zimmerman salió del laboratorio, dejando a un muy ajustado Callahan, llorando en soledad.

Y en Ciudad Playa, los Loud veían con apetito la enorme cantidad de pizza frente a ellas, si algo alegraba a Lincoln y sus hermanas, era pizza, y en ese momento alegría es lo que necesitaban mas. Se encontraban en la sala de la casa de playa ahí en el templo, alrededor de los sillones, y en la mesita de centro, se encontraban varias cajas de la pizza. Sin dudar mas, Lincoln y sus hermanas, comenzaron a comer, saboreando la que era su comida favorita.

—¡Esa es mi rebanada, Lana!— Decía su gemela, mientras peleaban por una rebanada de pizza de peperonni.

—¡No, es mía, damela!— Replico Lana, tratando de arrebatarle aquella rebanada a su hermana gemela, más Lincoln, intervino de inmediato, al ver aquella pelea entre sus hermanas menores.

—¡Ya calmense! Lola, esa rebanada es de Lana y ademas, hay como cinco pizzas más! Además, recuerden que estamos de huéspedes, comportense, por favor— entonces, el peliblanco, le dio a su hermanita Lola, una rebanada de pizza de una caja cercana.

—¡Gracias Lincoln!— dijo La princesita mientras mordía su pizza, las demás por su parte comían complacidas las demás pizzas, que además eran de varias variantes, desde la clásica de peperonni, hasta una con piña y pescado esta última, siendo devorada ávidamente por Lincoln.

—¡Iugh! ¿Quien pidio una pizza con... literalmente todo?— Pregunto Lori mientras veia una pizza que tenía una montaña de ingredientes arriba de ella. Amatista, se acercó y de inmediato, le dio una mordida a dicha pizza ante el asombro de las Loud y Lincoln.

—¿Que? Es mía, yo la ordené— dijo mientras devoraba esa cosa.

—Vaya, ni yo podría comer eso— dijo el peliblanco mientras mordía su rebanada de pizza.

Por su parte, Rita, junto con Perla, Garnet y el alcalde Dewey, se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, a diferencia de sus hijos y Amatista, el alcalde Dewey y Rita comían galletas con café, aunque esta última apenas y había tocado su café.

—¿Porque tratan de ocultar lo que está pasando Bill?— dijo Rita mientras miraba su cafe, que ya se había enfriado, mientras Bill dewey se acercaba.

—Escuchame, todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, he tratado con crisis antes y...— Un fuerte sonido, que no era otro más que la taza rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra el muro se escuchó, Lori, Leni y Luna se acercaron, al ver a su madre ponerse de pie y confrontar al alcalde y a las gemas de cristal.

—¿Que me ocultan?, ¡Diganlo de una maldita vez!—Grito furiosa. su hija Lori le sostenia, pues su madre trataba de golpear a Bill.

—¡Mama por favor calmate!— más Rita estaba cansada de tanto secretismo en torno a los acontecimientos que acababan de pasar. Ella quería respuestas y las quería saber en ese momento.

—¡No, quiero saber que sucede!— Bill Dewey estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía que hacer, Perla y Amatista se prepararon para cualquier cosa, más Garnet se acercó sin ningún temor a ser atacada, tomo sin temor a Rita de los hombros, Leni y Luna se pusieron alertas ante dicha situación y mientras, Lincoln y sus demás hermanas miraban asustados. Las cosas se habían puesto mal de nuevo.

—Por favor, antes de seguir, quiero que mire a sus hijas, señora Loud— Rita volteo y miró el rostro de su hija Leni que estaba a su lado, en este se veía cansancio y temor además de algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, después volteo y miró a sus demás hijos, al igual que Leni, se veían cansados, pero sobre todo, aterrorizados ante la escena que miraban, Rita solo se pudo quedar en silencio, Lori al ver que su madre se había calmado. aflojo su agarre y se dirigió hacia Leni que había comenzado a llorar.

—Ya, calmate Leni, todo está bien, tranquila— decía mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor que lloraba intranquila. Rita solo se sintió mal, y más aún cuando escucho a la pequeña Lily, que era cargada por su hija Luna llorar también. Garnet para sorpresa de las gemas y de los Loud abrazó a Rita.

—No queremos guardar ningún secreto, ni quiero ocultarles nada, más que nadie merece saber que es lo que sucede, pero ya han pasado por demasiado, mire a sus hijos, ¿De verdad cree que más estímulos sean buenos para ellos?— Rita volvió a mirar a sus hijos. Era cierto, ellos habían sufrido que un grupo de hombres casi abusara de ellos, y además habían visto a su padre ser raptado por esos malvados hombres. Garnet le volvió a hablar. —Le doy mi palabra de que mañana, les dare las respuestas que necesitan, pero por ahora, deben descansar, hagalo por ellos

—Si, lo lamento mucho, solo... sólo deseo saber que pasa— Rita se acercó a su hija Leni y la abrazo —Lo lamento, perdoname mi niña— decía llorando. Garnet volteo a ver a Perla y le dijo:

—Hay que preparar un lugar donde ellos puedan dormir, necesitan descansar— Perla asintio, definitivamente Garnet había controlado la situación.

—Podemos acomodar los muebles en la sala, creo que los humanos podían quedarse ahi, los más pequeños y su madre podrían dormir en la cama de Steven, aunque no se si eso le guste— dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Es una buena idea, a Steven no le molestará— dijo Garnet mientras tanto, Rita, fue a tranquilizar a Lily, cargándola en brazos.

Y un rato después, todo estaba listo para que los Loud descansarán ahí, tal como Perla había dicho, habían movido la mesita de centro y habían colocado algunas sábanas y almohadas de tal manera que el piso parecía una cama gigante. Lori, Leni y Luan dormirían en los sofas, mientras, Lincoln, Lynn y Luna dormirían en el piso. Lana, Lola, Lucy y Lisa, junto con su madre y Lily, dormirían en una cama ubicada en en una especie de piso súperior, tras arreglarse y prepararse, la gran mayoría de los Loud se acomodaron para poder descansar.

—Mas te vale no morderme en sueños, que tu lo haces muy seguido Lana—Decia la pequeña Lola mientras se colocaba su antifaz, Lucy dormiría a los pies junto a Lisa, mientras las gemelas, dormirían en los extremos de la cama y en el centro, estarían Rita y Lily.

—Muchas gracias por darnos un lugar donde descansar, lamento mucho mi cocomportamiento anterior— Decía Rita a las gemas de cristal, mientras se acostaba junto a Lily y las gemelas.

—No se preocupen, sólo descanse, señora Loud— dijo Perla. Tras asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden, Perla bajo las escaleras y se dirigió afuera de la casa, donde Amatista y Garnet, junto con Bill Dewey, conversaban. Rita por su parte, sólo abrazo a la pequeña Lily, que buscaba el calor de su madre, ambas al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos, de inmediato se quedaron profundamente dormidas, junto a sus pequeñas hijas alrededor.

Y afuera, las gemas miraban el ancho océano frente a ellos, y discutían aquella situación.

—Deben proteger a la familia de Callahan, estoy seguro que la están buscando— dijo Dewey mientras bajaba las escaleras con dirección a su camioneta de campaña, que estaba frente a la playa.

—Lo haremos alcalde, se lo aseguro— dijo Perla mirándolo fijamente.

—Si, si esos tipos se les acercan les patearemos el trasero, tu tranquilo Bill— dijo una Amatista despreocupada, Garnet sólo miro al alcande subir a su camioneta e irse de ahi. Tras irse el alcalde, la discusión prosiguió, está vez entre las gemas de cristal.

—¿Estas segura de esto Garnet? Una cosa es un humano, pero once son demasiados— Garnet la miro y dijo tranquila:

—No es nada que no podamos manejar, todo saldrá bien.

—¿Que te muestra tu visión futura?— pregunto Amatista, —¿Has visto donde tienen a Callahan? Podemos ir y salvarlo ahora mismo— pero Garnet negó con la cabeza.

—Debemos mantener un grado de cautela, mi visión del futuro me muestra varios escenarios y el mejor es uno donde mantengamos un perfil bajo, asimismo, hay varios lugares donde Callahan podría estar y ninguno es seguro— Perla y Amatista escucharon eso atentamente, era cierto, Rose les había enseñado que el futuro se podria cambiar, y el actuar inpulsivamente, podría ser desastroso.

—Entonces debemos esperar— sin mas, Perla y Amatista, entraron al la casa en el templo, donde los Loud en ese momento, dormían, plácidamente, de mientras, Garnet miro el horizonte, esta última, decidió quedarse ahi, esperando a Steven y Greg, que sabía que ya venían en camino.

Y mientras, en la carretera en camino a ciudad playa, Steven dormía en el pequeño colchón que hacía de cama en la camioneta de su padre tras un largo día en compañia de Connie, Lapizlazulli y peridot, mientras Greg, conducía con dirección al templo en la playa. En sueños, Steven veía una visión, un sueño de un lugar que el ya conocía, pero que y por alguna razón, le perturbaba en demasía.

 **Y así, termina este capítulo, Rita exige respuestas, los louds acaban de conocer a las demás gemas salvo Steven y Lynn Sr o mejor dicho joseph Callahan se reencontró con alguien de su turbio pasado, ¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Garnet les dara respuestas? ¿A que sabrá la pizza de piña con pescado? eso se sabrá en los próximos caps. Antes de irme deseo Enviar saludos a todos los que siguen esta pequeña historia a RCurrent, Pirata, Andrew579, y a los demás que han seguido este fic. Sin más me despido y si no me intoxicó con una pizza de pescado nos veremos después.**


	6. Sueños

**Saludos mi gente bonita, los saludo nuevamente y les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, agradeciendo nuevamente su paciencia y sin más, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.** **por último y antes de empezar, deseó pedir disculpas debido a un error, ya que el capítulo anterior es el capítulo 4 y no el 5, prometo corregir esto en un futuro, de mientras aquí está el capítulo.**

 ** _Capítulo_** **5**

 ** _"Sueños"_**

 _ **—Al fin surgiste,vaya, por un momento pensé que jamás lo harías, después de todo eres una gema bastante inestable** — Escucho mientras enfocaba su mirada a su alrededor, miro aquel cañón de roca naranja, y a aquellas máquinas que parecian arañas caminar por el suelo y las paredes. A su alrededor, bastantes gemas fornidas surguian de las paredes de aquel lugar. Se podían escuchar diferentes gritos y explosiones. El no sabía que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento, el porque se encontraba ahi. Entonces miro a la gema frente a él, era una peridot, como su amiga, aunque de color gris, que lo miraba con cara seria examinándole detenidamente._

 _ **— Creo que no es necesario decirte cual es tu mision. Ya sabes, lo que tienes que hacer, en este momento las tropas de Rose cuarzo están cerca de este lugar, ve ¡Acabalas, hazlo por la gran autoridad del Diamante!—** Nuevamente miro a su alrededor, por alguna razón, sintió una enorme furia dentro de si y de repente y sin previo aviso, tomo a aquella peridot por el cuello, presionándola con enorme fuerza, sin saber realmente porque, sólo podía sentir una inmensa furia y al la vez una enorme fuerza y poder dentro de sí._

 _ **—¡Pero que...aghh!—** La presión en el cuello de la gema que el tenia en sus manos, fue lo suficientemente grande como para destruír su forma física, su gema, una bella piedra color gris claro cayo al piso y sin ninguna clase de consideración, está la piso, rompiendo la gema en pedazos. Las demás gemas al mirar aquello de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el, atacandole. El solo veía como las gemas se acercaban hacia el, más este las golpeaba, siendo repelidas con enorme fuerza. El veía como gemas parecidas a Amatista trataban de detenerlo sin éxito, el golpeaba sus cuerpos, destruyendo su forma física y después su gema sin ningun remordimiento. No sabía porque lo hacia, sentía en su interior la enorme necesidad de pelear, de atacar, de destruir. De un salto, llegó a donde una de aquellas máquinas, llamadas inyectores se encontraba, entonces, miro su reflejo en la máquina. vio su rostro, que reflejaban una ira y deseos de destruir todo a su alrededor. Sin mas, tomó la máquina y la levantó con enorme fuerza, lanzándola a una de las paredes del cañón, miro las consecuencias de sus actos, a su alrededor, el caos, la destrucción. De repente, sintió un duró golpe en su espalda le hizo caer y sin mas, todo se puso oscuro..._

—Steven, ¡Vamos stevo despierta!— decia Greg mientras movía el hombro de su hijo, que se encontraba durmiendo, en el asiento del copiloto de su camioneta. Steven, comenzó a gemir mientras sentía como su padre movía su cuerpo con su brazo.

—Umm ¿Que? ¿Papa?— dijo mientras abría sus ojos, miro a su alrededor, y comprobó que se encontraba en la camioneta de su padre, miro el tablero y la guantera frente a él, y escucho el motor de la camioneta de su padre. fue cuando volteo al asiento del conductor y vio a su padre, que lo miraba preocupado—Vaya, me asuste cuando te vi moverte tan raro, parecé que tuviste una pesadilla, pero tranquilo, ya todo está bien— dijo Greg, mientras lo tomaba por el hombro.

—¿Papa? Umm, creó que si—Dijo Steven mientras se frotaba los ojos —Es extraño soñé que estaba en la guardería beta, Pero no se, era, era como un recuerdo, o como si fuera alguien mas, yo..yo— su padre sólo lo miraba algo preocupado, sabía lo locos que a veces eran los sueños de su hijo.

—Oh bueno hijo, sólo fue un sueño, por cierto, ya casi llegamos al templo, ahí podrás descansar más tranquilamente— Steven sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana, miro que se encontraban cerca de la gran rosquilla, no tardarían en llegar. Mientras tanto, pensaba en aquel sueño ¿Era un recuerdo de su madre? Lo dudaba mucho, aquella gema le había dicho que debían enfrentarse a las tropas de Rose cuarzo, obviamente no era su madre, pero entonces ¿Que podía significar?, después recordó el reflejo, Su expresión, de ira, de furia. Entonces sintió como la camioneta se detuvo y Steven miro que habían llegado al templo, ahí en la casita de madera construida en la entrada, se podía ver a Garnet, que los miraba desde la terraza.

—Creo que Garnet nos está esperando papá— dijo Steven mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta, Greg miro y dijo un poco nervioso:

—Ohh vaya, espero y no esté molesta por tardar tanto— ambos entonce bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia la entrada del templo, subiendo por las escaleras de madera. Garnet por su parte, miraba como ambos subían las escaleras hacia el templo.

—¡Garnet, ya llegamos!— dijo alegre Steven mientras abrazaba las piernas de la enorme gema, la cual al sentir el abrazo del chico, sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello negro rizado.

—Vaya, lamento mucho haber llegado algo tarde, perdimos un poco la noción del tiempo— dijo Greg mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso. Más Garnet simplemente se acercó y lo tomo del hombro.

—Calma Greg, el es tu hijo después de todo, puede estar el tiempo que deseé contigo— Greg se tranquilizó un poco tras aquellas palabras. Steven por su parte, estaba a punto de entrar al templo, más cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Garnet lo tomo del hombro, Steven volteo y miro como la enorme gema lo miraba fijamente —Espera un poco, Tengo algo que pedirte, un favor, una misión que necesito que me ayudes a cumplir. Tanto Steven como su padre quedaron algo confundidos al escuchar Garnet.

—¿Una misión?— dijo Steven algo confuso —¿Que clase de misión?— Greg por su parte, se preocupo al escuchar que su hijo iba a ir a una misión.

—Wow, Garnet, Steven apenas llegó, creo que debería descansar un poco, ¿No crees?— Garnet sonrió y le dijo:

—Calma, la misión es aquí mismo— entonces los tres entraron a la casa y entonces, tanto Steven como su padre, miraron sorprendidos a un grupo de personas, que en ese momento se encontraban durmiendo en donde se encontraban los sofás y en una especie de colchoneta en el piso. En los dos sofás se encontraban dos jóvenes rubias, asimismo, donde normalmente se encontraba la mesita de centro, había otra chica castaña durmiendo. Mientras que en la colchoneta habían otras dos chicas castañas y un chico con el pelo blanco como la nieve —Steven, ellos son los Loud, han pasado por cosas muy malas y ahora debemos protegerlos y hacerlos sentir seguros.

—Espera, ¿ protegerlos?, ok ¿Pero de que o quien?— Garnet respondió:

—Es algo que sabrás despues, escucha, ellos necesitan estar aquí por un tiempo, mientras necesito que me ayudes a hacerlos sentir seguros, se que podrás, eres más capaz de lo que crees, y se que me ayudarás a protegerlos y a animarlos— Al ver la enorme confianza que está le tenia, Steven sonrio.

—Wow, Garnet, son demasiados problemas, digo, no se si Steven sea capaz de protegerlos a todos— dijo Greg mientras miraba a los chicos durmiendo en la sala de la casa, más su hijo respondió seguro de si mismo:

—El trabajo de las cristal gems es proteger a los habitantes del planeta tierra, si ellos necesitan ayuda debemos ayudarles— volteo a mirar a Garnet y dijo —Lo hare, Garnet— dijo decidido,tras eso, este subió por las escaleras, en dirección a su cama en el nivel de arriba, más al llegar, vio que en su cama había un pequeño grupo de chicas durmiendo, dos niñas rubias durmiendo a las orillas, una con un camisón rosa y otra con una playera blanca, en los pies, de la cama, había una niña de pelo negro y otra de pelo castaño y en el centro, una mujer rubia que abrazaba a una pequeña bebé, Miro con ternura la escena y sin hacer ruido, bajo nuevamente a la planta baja. Entonces miro a Garnet y a su padre y dijo:

—Dormire con papá está noche— y salio de la casa, con dirección a la camioneta de su padre.

—Garnet, ¿Estas personas son amigos tuyos?— preguntó Greg mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

—Son la familia de un viejo amigo nuestro y de Rose— le respondió Garnet.

—¿Y de que o quien los proteges?, lamento ser entrometido, pero necesito saberlo todo—Garnet lo miro y dijo:

—Te lo diré, pero por ahora, no se lo debes contar a Steven.

Y en otro lado, en unas instalaciones subterráneas, un grupo de hombres discutían, en lo que parecía una sala de juntas, alrededor de una enorme mesa de caoba, cuatro hombres y una mujer, todos en aquella sala sombria, donde apenas se podía notar los rostros de estos.

—Ahora que tenemos a Callahan en nuestro poder, podremos avanzar con el proyecto nuevamente, aunque esperaba más de tus hombres— dijo un hombre de traje negro mirando a otro con en traje del mismo color.

—¡Los cuervos errantes no estaban preparados para enfrentar a criaturas como estas! son un escuadrón de elite, más no sabíamos de las capacidades de combate de las gemas, más ahora con los reportes de Callahan, podremos crear un plan de ataque.

—Lo importante es que ahora, el proyecto Paracelso será una realidad, después de tanto tiempo— dijo la mujer, que vestía una falda roja y un saco del mismo color, a juego con una blusa blanca, y una bata de laboratorio —La captura de las gemas es prioridad, en el pasado, el proyecto fracaso debido al tipo de gemas que usamos, gemas sin una conciencia de si mismas, más con una gema inteligente y consciente, podremos lograrlo— en ese momento, ella saco aquellos documentos que habían obtenido en la casa de los Loud. —Las investigaciones de Callahan nos serán de gran ayuda, parece que, el siguio con sus investigaciones aparte, e hizo muchos descubrimientos interesantes— los demás en la sala miraron los documentos y sonrieron, en especial, uno de aquellos hombres, de cabello rubio y bien peinado.

—Pronto, pronto lograremos nuestro objetivo y nosotros seremos los amos del mundo, nuestro imperio será imparable— dijo sonriente, mientras dos figuras con ojos rojos aparecían detrás de el.

Y en ciudad Playa, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, vigilantes del bello océano frente al templo de las gemas de cristal, aunque en el horizonte, se dislumbraba que amanecería pronto. Ahí, en blanca arena de la playa, se encontraba la camioneta del Sr Universe estacionada frente al templo y dentro de ella, Steven y su padre dormían. Greg dormía tranquilo, roncando a todo pulmón.

Más Steven, nuevamente soñaba de manera extraña. Soñando esta vez que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, con absolutamente nada a su alrededor, las tinieblas cubrían el lugar, y el, por alguna razón se encontraba asustado, no sabía porque estaba ahi, no sabía que era lo que sucedia, el terror se estaba apoderando de el. Se encontraba arrodillado ahí en medio de aquél lugar, sintiendo como las lágrimas surgían de sus ojos.

 ** _"tanto tiempo sin vernos de nuevo"_** Escucho de repente, una voz muy grave pero a la vez femenina. El miró a su alrededor buscando a quien había dicho aquello, más no podía ver a nadie, ni nada, más sin embargo el podía sentir que alguien o algo le observaba.

 ** _"Aún recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos, ya has cambiado mucho, pero yo sigo viendo a la misma criatura patética que vi la primera vez "_** Nuevamente Steven miró a su alrededor y nuevamente, no había absolutamente nadie, más ahora la presencia era más fuerte, podía sentir una inmensa furia y una aura obscura a su alrededor, que lo acechaba, que lo miraban. En vano trato de generar su escudo, entonces se miró a si mismo, notando algo que lo dejo confundido. No traía su camisa rosa, ni sus pantalones, ni parecía ser el. Ese no era su cuerpo, ese no era el.

 ** _"Nos separaron en el pasado, siempre cerca de ti, pero sin poder unirnos, sin poder tomarte, pero pronto, pronto tu y yo nos veremos cara a cara nuevamente"_** Fue entonces cuando Steven volteo y ahí, frente a él, se encontraba una enorme figura humanoide, su vestimenta, su enorme cuerpo fornido y su larga cabellera negra le recordaban vagamente a Amatista, o a jasper, más está era más grande que Amatista o jasper, mucho más grande, miró sus ojos, aquellos ojos color rojo escarlata que brillaban como flamas repletas de ira, y sus enormes dientes, puntiagudos cual bestia dispuesta a devorarlo.

 ** _"Y entonces tu y yo seremos uno mismo, tu me darás la fuerza para resurgir"_** Antes de que Steven pudiese reaccionar, la enorme bestia lo tomo de la cabeza con su mano, era obvio que no estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas y aún así, la presión que ejercía en el era enorme, sentía que en cualquier momento, su cabeza estallaría en mil pedazos debido a la presión de los dedos en su cráneo. Fue entonces cuando vio como su cuerpo y el de aquél monstruo comenzaron a brillar, esto parecía una fusión, más no sé sentía cómo tal, el podía sentir como su energía era absorbida poco a poco, sentía como su ser desaparecía lentamente, como si fuera devorado.

 ** _"Tu serás parte de mi"_**

—¡AHHH!— Grito Steven despertando, miro a su alrededor, xomprobando que se encontraba en la camioneta de su padre, un sueño, de nuevo todo había sido un sueño,

—Ahh, esto es bastante extraño— dijo en voz baja ¿que había significado ese sueño? Recordó a aquella enorme gema frente a él, parecía un cuarzo, una gema guerrera, pero no era como una que hubiera visto antes, era más grande que jasper y más agresiva, además ¿Que había sido eso de que el sería parte de ella? ¿Se habían visto antes? miro a su alrededor, y vio que su padre aún dormía plácidamente, su grito parecía no haberle despertado, lentamente se acercó a las ventana miro hacia afuera, Se veía que pronto amaneceria, dudando que pudiese dormir de nuevo, decidió salir, tratando de no despertar a su padre y de inmediato se dirigió a la casa de playa, después de todo, debía cumplir la misión que Garnet le había encomendado.

Y en la casa en el templo, alguien tenía un sueño diferente.

—Jejeje, basta Ronnie, mis hermanas pueden vernos— decía Lincoln dormido, que sentía su cara siendo besada...o lamida. Las lengüetadas aumentaron su intensidad, lo que hizo que el albino comenzará a despertar, sintiendo la saliva en su rostro.

—Ummm... Charles, ya te dije que no me gusta que me despiertes a lengüetadas— Lincoln, lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio que frente a el, no estaba charles, sino una enorme cosa, un ser peludo que lo miraba fijamente al rostro.

—¡AHHH!— grito sumamente asustado, despertando a sus hermanas al lado suyo. Lynn se levantó mirando a su alrededor nerviosa.

—¿Lincoln, que pasa? Que ...¡Wow! ¿Que es esa cosa?— dijo Lynn mirando a la enorme criatura frente a su hermano, un enorme felino rosado que miraba a Lincoln, con curiosidad. Al mismo tiempo, Luna y sus demás hermanas mayores despertaron y vieron al inmenso animal ahí a media sala.

—¡Wow viejo, ese si es un gran gato!—dijo Luna que retrocedió algo asustada a donde su hermana mayor se encontraba.

—O sea pero que enorme gatito— dijo Leni con menos temor pero aún así sorprendida.

—¡Santo cielo!, ¡Lincoln, alejate de esa cosa!— dijo Lori poniéndose de pie al ver a su hermano en peligro, Luan por su parte, se colocó junto a su hermano yo menor, abrazandolo. Mientras tanto, Lynn corrió hacia donde se encontraba su mochila y saco de esta un palo de hokey, lista para defender a Lincoln y sus hermanas de aquella criatura rosada.

—¡Atras bestia peluda, atrás!— dijo mientras picaba con el palo a aquel felino rosado. Este último simplemente golpeó ligeramente el palo, mientras trataba de acercarse más a ellos. Lynn al no ver resultado, se preparó para pelear —muy bien bestia, tu lo pediste— dijo levantando el baston de madera, lista para golpear a el enorme animal.

—¡Alto! No lo lastimes, es inofensivo— Se escuchó de repente, los Loud voltearon y ahí en la puerta de entrada, estaba Steven que llegó a tiempo, para evitar una confrontacion. Lincoln y sus hermanas mayores, miraron confundidas al joven parado en la puerta, un chico, que parecía tener la misma edad que su hermano, algo fornido con el pelo negro y ligeramente rizado, una camiseta rosa con una estrella en ella, pantalones azules y sandalias, Steven por su parte, se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaban junto a aquel enorme felino. Al llegar, de inmediato se acercó al león y lo abrazó, demostrando que dicho animal era manso. —El es leon, es mi mascota y aunque es muy grande, es inofensivo.

—¿Esa enorme cosa es tu mascota?— dijo Lori mientras miraba como aquel chico acariciaba la melena de el animal. —Y más importante ¿Quien eres tú?— la joven gema miro a la chica y dijo:

—Oh mi nombre es Steven, Steven Universe y pues... vivo aqui, es un placer conocerlos— Lincoln y sus hermanas mayores veían al chico frente a ellos, y antes de que pudiesen decir algo mas, un par de gritos se escucharon.

—¡AHHH PERO QUE LINDO!— se escuchó de repente, todos voltearon y ahí, en las escaleras se veían a Lola y Lana que miraban al León con bastante ternura.

—¡Mira ese enorme animal, es tan grande y peludo — dijo Lana emocionada

—¡Es tan lindo y rosado!— secundo su gemela. Tras eso ambas corrieron hacia donde estaba el león, el cual no pudo reaccionar ante aquel pequeño par, que al llegar, se abalanzaron sobre la enorme bestia rosa.

—¡Vaya, eres un chico grandote, ohh si!— dijo Lana mientras trataba de trepar al León, este, tratando de quitársela de encima, la aplastó ligeramente con su pata, —¡Wow, eres muy fuerte amigo!.

—Ja, es claro que es una niña Lana— dijo Lola mientras acariciaba la melena del animal.

—¡El es un niño!— le respondió Lana enojada.

—¡Es una niña, eso es obvio por lo bonita y rosada!— Respondió su gemela furiosa, lista para otra de sus clásicas peleas.

—¡Por charles Darwin!, ¡Ese espécimen de _Panthera leo_ es sumamente fascinante!— Dijo Lisa quien en ese momento, se encontraba en la base de las escaleras, junto a su hermana Lucy y su madre, quien sostenía a Lily entre sus brazos. Al igual que sus hermanas, Lisa se acercó a León, emocionada mirándolo de pies a cabeza. —Habia escuchado de leones albinos ¡Pero un León macho rosado es otro nivel! Además su tamaño es mucho mayor que el de un León común.

—Ja ¡Ves es un niño Lola!— dijo Lana triunfante mientras acariciaba al felino. Y después volteo a ver a Steven, mirándolo curiosa —¿Este León es tuyo? ¿Donde puedo conseguir uno así? ¡Quiero uno!.

—Niñas, ¡Ni se les ocurra molestar a ese animal, podría comerselas!— dijo Rita sumamente preocupada al ver como sus hijas pequeñas trataban a leon como si de una de sus mascotas se tratara, después miro al joven de camiseta rosa con curiosidad. —Disculpa a mis niñas, a veces pueden ser muy traviesas y curiosas, espero que no te moleste— Steven por su parte sonrió y le dijo amablemente.

—Descuide, no hay problema, por cierto, me llamó Steven ¿Señora?..— Rita respondió:

—Rita Loud, es un gusto, ellas son mis hijas mayores, Lori y Leni— dijo mientras señalaba a las dos chicas rubias cerca de los sofás —Mis hijas Lynn, Luna y luan, las gemelas son Lana y Lola, la pequeña niña castaña es Lisa, y ellas son Lucy y Lily— dijo señalando a su hija a su lado y a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos, que movió la mano sonriente, en un ademán de saludo. —Y ese es mi hijo, Lincoln Loud, niños por favor saluden— les dijo Rita a sus hijos, los cuales de inmediato se presentaron ante Steven.

—Lori Loud, un placer saludarle— dijo Lori estrechando su mano.

—Leni loud, o sea como que es un enorme gusto conocerte a ti y a tu enorme gatito— dijo Leni sonriente.

—Luna, Loud, un placer viejo— Saludo Luna, Luan por su parte, le saludó con una apretón de manos ligeramente sonrojada,

—Luan, Luan loud— dijo nerviosa.

—Lynn Loud, un placer y lamentó mucho haber tratado de golpear a tu mascota— saludo la deportista. abrazandolo.

—Soy Lola, y soy la más bonita de todas mis hermanas, un gusto— dijo mientras apretaba la mano de Steven, con un ligero aire de presunción.

—Lana Loud, un gusto— saludo su gemela, sin apartarse de leon.

—Saludos, Mi nombre es la doctora Lisa Marie Loud, es un placer conocerte a ti y a tu fascinante espécimen. —Saludo Lisa

—Soy Lucy Loud, un placer— dijo Lucy mientras aparecía detrás de Steven, causando que este soltara un ligero grito asustado. Finalmente, el peliblanco se levantó de donde estaba y se presentó.

—Soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud, es un gusto conocerte— dijo el peliblanco. De repente, un sonido alertó a todos, un gruñido un poco extraño, todos voltearon y vieron a Lynn, sonriendo mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

—Je, lo lamento, es hambre— Dijo algo apenada.

Y mientras, en aquellas instalaciones secretas, Callahan nuevamente miraba aquella fotografía de su familia, la cual el siempre traía consigo y que aquellos hombres no se habían molestado en quitársela. Temía que aquellos malvados estuviesen haciéndole daño a su mujer o sus hijos. Se maldecía a si mismo, todo era su culpa, todo era a causa de sus investigaciones, de aquellos horrendos experimentos donde el había sido pieza clave. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla mientras lamentaba su suerte.

—¿Extraña a su familia, Sr Loud? O debería decir, ¿Sr Callahan?— escuchó de repente. Entonces vio frente a él a un hombre, un sujeto de cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás, con camisa azul y pantalones negros ademas de un cinturón con que parecía hecho del pelaje de un leopardo, y zapatos cafes y bien lustrasdos, de aparecía sería, cuya edad estaban entre los veinte y veinticinco años, con lentes negros cubriendo sus ojos. Este era acompañado además, por lo que parecían sus dos escoltas, que eran dos enormes seres de metal detrás suyo —Debo decir que es un enorme placer conocer al que fue el principal investigador del proyecto Paracelso— Joseph miro a aquel sujeto frente a él y a sus dos acompañantes.

—¿Quien es usted?— preguntó temeroso. Aquel sujeto respondió:

—¿Mi nombre? , Me llamó Nixon Richard Edwarson Megalo, aunque tu simplemente puedes llamarme por mi último nombre, al igual que tu, soy un científico, pero a diferencia de ti, soy muy superior, ya que mis logros e investigaciones, me han permitido crear un enorme imperio y me han dado todo lo que poseo y deseó, a pesar de todo, debo decirte que estoy impresionado con tus investigaciones y el proyecto en el que tu participaste.— Callahan miro a aquel hombre con preocupación, parecia inhumano, eso sin contar a sus dos enormes guardias metalicos. —Veo que mis dos guardaespaldas te han sorprendido, ellos son mis Bio-Mans, o al menos los dos primeros prototipos, seres de carne y hueso, convertidos en dos bellas máquinas de combate— Callahan se sorprendió mucho con eso último. ¿Esas cosas habrían sido humanas?

—¿Que...que desea de mi?— nuevamente preguntó Callahan mientras miraba temeroso pero desafiante a Megalo. Este se acercó y respondió:

—Yo soy uno de los principales colaboradores de este nuevo proyecto, además de parte del nuevo Consejo, no es necesario decirte, que he invertido muchos de mis recursos en esto, obviamente no puedo permitir que este proyecto fracase.

—El proyecto fracaso en el pasado, ¿Que le hace pensar que funcionara ahora?, Aún conmigo, no tienen lo necesario para lograr que esto funcione— Megalo reía al escuchar las palabras de Callahan, se acercó al científico y le dijo burlonamente:

—Porque ahora YO, estoy en esto, además, ya he visto tus investigaciones, se muy bien que tu casi logras algo, tu estuviste a punto de conseguirlo, por si eso fuera poco, tu también descubriste una manera de neutralizar a la gemas— este de inmediato le mostró unos planos, que parecían un rifle de asalto, con algunas modificaciones —Gracias a tus investigaciones he sido capaz de crear esto, tu genio es admirable, Callahan, claro que el mio es superior.

—No, ¡No saben lo que hacen!, ¡DEBEN PARAR ESTO!— dijo sumamente asustado, más Megalo simplemente dijo:

—No, además, tus investigaciones me ayudaran a finalmente, perfeccionar mis Bio-Mens, una vez que lo logremos, sere invencible— fue entonces que Megalo, se quitó los lentes oscuros que traía y miro a Callahan, que retrocedió asustado al mirar sus ojos, los cuales eran blancos en su totalidad.

—¡Y ENTONCES, SEREMOS LOS AMOS DEL MUNDO!—

 **Y así termina este capítulo, los Loud conocieron a Steven y a su enorme mascota, un nuevo personaje ha aparecido y Steven tiene sueños raros. ¿Que significan esos sueños?, ¿Que pasará ahora? , ¿Lana y Lola domesticaran a leon? ya veremos esto en los siguientes capítulos, de mientras me despido, no sin antes agradecer a Rcurrent por su OC, prometo que trataré de usarlo sabiamente, me despido y si no me come un León nos vemos próximamente.**


	7. Secretos del pasado

**Saludos, después de 5000 años y una alineación cósmica, nuevamente vuelvo, lamento mucho la tardanza con estey otros fics, la verdad no planeo aburrir a mis lectores con los problemas de mi existencia, simplemente les pido disculpas y les dejo este cap nuevo, sin mas espero y lo disfruten, es corto pero es un avance.**

 **Capítulo** **6**

 **"Secretos del** **pasado"**

 _ **—¿Reino Unido? ¡Vaya debió ser hermoso estar ahi!—** Dijo aquella joven mujer, rubia y pecosa frente a el, un dia, el había recibido una serie de cartas anónimas, siendo la última la que le pedía que se encontrarse ahí con ella. Por un lado, la pareció lindo, al igual que la chica frente a el._

 _Por otro lado, también le pareció demasiado sospechoso, por tal motivo, le había pedido a su nuevo amigo, aquel sujeto que le ayudó con su nueva identidad, que la investigará, no podía arriesgarse a caer de nuevo en aquellos horribles experimentos, había escuchado que los rusos y norcoreanos también estaban realizando sus investigaciones y buscaban gente que conociera sobre el tema. ¿Que tal si era una espía?._

 _ **¿Hola? ¿Estas bien?—** Le preguntó aquella chica sacandolo de sus pensamientos. fue entonces cuando finalmente la miró, era bastante linda, no lo podía negar. Algo en ella le atraía, le hacía sentir, algo cálido en su interior. Ahora que la miraba detenidamente, ya la había visto antes, ¿no era la chica de los cruceros peatonales que a veces veia en el pueblo?..._

 _ **—Emm, yo si... si lo lamento, sólo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, je,je,je, de hecho si, Londres es bastante hermoso—** Nuevamente la miro, apenas y la conocia, y aún asi, algo en ella le atraía en demasía. Tal vez sus ojos, tal vez esas lindas pecas..._

 _ **—Je, y ¿que estudiaste? —** Nuevamente la duda le asalto mientras miraba a aquella chica... ¿ Rita? aquella mirada de nueva cuenta confundio a aquella chica. que se sentia cada vez menos confiada de su decisión de profesar su amor_

 _— **Yo...bueno, si no quieres decirlo, no debes—** el rostro triste de aquella chica, le produjo una sensación de culpa. **—Es sólo que... desdé que te vi, me pareciste alguien demasiado lindo y bastante atractivo, aunque, por lo que veo, creó que no sientes lo mismo por mi, lo entiendo —** Callahan se sintió mal, ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había entablado un verdadero lazo afectuoso con alguien que ni siquiera recordaba o diferenciaba el amor o el cariño del engaño, aquellos años en Dulce lo habían hecho un ser frio. Aquella chica, decepcionada, se puso de pie. **—Sera... será mejor irme.**_

 _ **—¡No! Espera yo... yo lo siento es soló que, bueno ...han pasado tantas cosas,por favor perdóname —** Joshep la tomo del brazo y la miró a los ojos, eran bastante hermosos, un color azul cielo, fue entonces cuando en ese momento recordó las últimas palabras que Garnet le dijo, cuando lo sacaron de aquel horrible lugar, la acercó a él y le plantó un ligero beso en los labios, mientras en su mente, pasaban aquellas palabras nuevamente._

 _" **No seas timido, besala y serás muy feliz"**_

—Vaya, eso se ve muy bien— dijo Steven mientras veía como el tocino y los huevos se freían en la sartén, el por su parte, preparaba mezcla para hot cakes, y la colocaba en una plancha con mantequilla, formando circulos, algo deformes, más aun asi, el olor que desprendían mientras se cocinaban bastaba para abrir el apetito de cualquiera.

—Gracias, tener una familia tan grande, hace que debas aprender a cocinar, de ves en cuando, debo hacerlo— dijo Lincoln mientras sacaba un par de huevos fritos y el tocino crujiente y lo colocaba en un plato.

Y Mientras tanto en la sala, Rita y sus hijas esperaban impacientes el desayuno, el olor las hechizaba y a la vez las impacientaba, en especial a Lynn, cuyo estómago vacío, rugía más que el león echado en la sala. Este ultimo, era mimado por las gemelas, que desde que lo habían visto esa mañana, no lo soltaron, para pesar de la bestia peluda.

—¡Vamos chicos, ya tengo hambre!— decía Lynn bastante impaciente. Justo en ese momento, su deseo se cumplió, al ver a su hermano y al chico pelinegro entrar a la sala.

—¡Listo!— dijeron el peliblanco y Steven al mismo tiempo, y juntos, llevaban varios platos con huevos fritos y tocino a donde estaban las chicas, que miraban con hambre el desayuno preparado.

Unos pocos minutos después, todos desayunaban felices en la sala

—Vaya, debo decir que esta vez te luciste hijo— dijo Rita mientras saboreaba su desayuno junto a sus hijas.

—Je, gracias mamá aunque Steven me ayudo, el también merece el crédito — dijo ligeramente sonrojado, mientras que Steven simplemente miraba como desayunaban, aquel desayuno era para los louds, un alivio tras un día horrible. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, escucharon un ruido, era el portal activándose y tras el haló de luz, Steven y los Loud vieron a las gemas que aparecieron en el, junto con todas sus mascotas. Las chicas rápidamente se levantaron felices al ver a sus amigos peludos sanos y salvos.

—¡Charles, walt, geo Cliff!— grito Lana emocionada al ver a sus amigos animales, los cuales al ver a sus amos, se emocionaron tanto como ellos, de inmediato, fueron a su encuentro alegremente. Charles fue directo hacia Lincoln, lamiendo su rostro mientras este reia al sentir el amor de su mascota, Cliff se acercó a Luan ronrobeando, Geo rodaba alegre alrededor de Leni, mientras walt, revoloteaba alrededor de Lori, Lana por su parte, fue corriendo hacia el portal, donde Amatista, Garnet y Perla sostenían a sus demás mascotas, las cuales se encontraban en jaulas y contenedores de cristal.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!— decía alegre Lana mientras acariciaba a brincos. Garnet sonreía mientras veía a los loud felices por reencontrarse con aquellos pequeños seres, puso en el suelo algunos de los contenedores donde las mascotas estaban y respondió:

—No hay problema, aunque debo decir que fue nada fácil entrar a la casa— le respondió Garnet.

—Si, había un grupo de tontos dentro, tuvimos que ser "sigilosos"— Dijo Amatista sonriente, mientras bajaba las demás mascotas. — Pero nada que no pudieramos manejar, solo un poco de, "transformación"— de inmediato, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y Lincoln y sus hermanas vieron sorprendidos como Amatista se había transformado en un ave.

—¡Wow! Genial!— dijo Lincoln sorprendido ante lo que había presenciado, los demás por su parte, quedaron boquiabiertos, al mirar eso, aquella situación se ponía cada vez más extraña. Lincoln por su parte se encontraba emocionado, ante lo que veía —¿Y tu puedes transformarte en lo que sea?— la gema morada sonrio y respondió :

—Claro, mira esto— nuevamente comenzó a brillar y se transformo, está vez en un clon exacto de Lincoln, sólo que morado y con una gema en el pecho. Mas alguien, no estaba tan fascinada y esa era Rita, al escuchar que aquellos hombres, aun estaban en su hogar.

—¿Esperen, aún vigilan nuestra casa?— pregunto. Perla volteo a verla y respondió:

—Si, había un grupo de humanos armados, dentro de su hogar, fue algo difícil esquivarlos, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar.

—Entonces, ¿Aun no es seguro volver?— pregunto Lori a las gemas. Garnet miró a la rubia y respondió:

—De eso hablaremos en un momento— hizo una pausa y después miró a Lana le quitó la gorra y acaricio su pelo rubio, algo pegajoso, pero no le molesto, y le dijo sonriendo—¿Por que no van a dejar a sus mascotas dentro del templo?— Lana emocionada respondió:

—¡Si!, sólo digame donde las puedo poner, debe ser un lugar tranquilo y comodo— Lola su gemelas al escucharla respondió:

—¡Hey, yo también quiero ir!— Garnet las miro y dijo:

—Calma, calma, ambas pueden ir adentro, el mejor lugar para poder acomodarlas será en el cuarto de Amatista— volteo a ver a la gema púrpura y le preguntó —¿Puedes llevarlas a tu habitación dentro del templo?.

—Seguro, ademas, seran más cosas para mi habitación— dijo alegremente, miro a las gemelas y dijo —Vamos, les diré donde poner a sus animalitos— las gemelas tomaron a los animales y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia la puerta de piedra que se encontraba detrás del portal, La cual tenía una estrella de cinco picos y en cada uno de esos picos, una bonita gema de diferente color, había un Rubí rojo, un Zafiro azul, un cuarzo rosa, una bella y enorme perla color nácar y una Amatista morada y brillante. las chicas vieron como la gema morada comenzó a brillar y entonces, la piedra se abrio, cual puerta automática, Amatista paso primero y las gemelas, asombradas, la siguieron.Tras entrar, la puerta se cerró nuevamente. De mientras, Garnet y Perla, se acercaron hacia donde los demás Loud y Steven se encontraban. La enorme gema, sabia que era hora de hablar.

—Sra Loud, se que usted necesita respuestas y como lo prometí, yo se las dare— tanto Rita como Lincoln y sus hermanas que, en ese momento se encontraban ahi, se acercaron, querían saber el porqué de toda esta locura, se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa de la sala, Lincoln, y sus hermanas, se sentaron en los sofas, junto a su madre, mienten que las gemas, se colocaron en el centro, cerca de la mesita. Por su parte Steven, se quedo cerca de las escaleras, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder escuchar la conversión que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Junto a el, leon dormia plácidamente, alegre de haberse liberado de sus pequeñas verdugos gemelas. Tras acomodarse, a su alrededor, Garnet dijo con una actitud solemne — es hora de decirles el porque de estos sucesos— antes de continuar, alguien la detuvo.

—¡Garnet, espera!— dijo Perla mientras miraba a Steven después se acercó y susurró el oído de Garnet —¿No deberíamos esperar a que no esté Steven?— la enorme gema volteo y le respondió negando con la cabeza:

—No, ademas, solo diremos lo que sea necesario, — Tras la interrupción, Garnet volvió a mirar a los Loud y comenzó a hablar —Como se habrán dado cuenta, nosotras no somos como ustedes, poseemos habilidad únicas, imposibles de realizar para un humano, eso es porque, nosotras no somos humanas, somos seres de otro planeta, o al menos, Perla y yo lo somos— un suspiro de asombro se escuchó en el lugar, que habia salido de los Loud.

—¿Espere, son alienígenas?— pregunto Rita sorprendida, aunque y ante lo que ya había visto anteriormente, la cosa era más que lógica para ella, por su parte, Lincoln y sus hermanas, se sorprendieron ante dicha información, Perla entonces continuó:

—Asi es, somos seres de luz, la forma física que ustedes ven ahora de nosotras no es de hecho la verdadera, es una simple proyección de luz, que surge de nuestras gemas — dijo mientras señalaba la perla en su frente, mientras que Garnet, abrió sus palmas, mostrando sus dos gemas. —somos básicamente hologramas, pero con masa—

—¡Increible, seres de pura, energía!— dijo Lisa fascinada ante eso —Eso explicaría sus habilidades sobrehumanas— Garnet sonrió y continuó con su explicación.

—Nosotras venimos hace miles de años, nuestra especie, en un principio, trató de conquistar su planeta, más un grupo de nosotras, rebeldes que creían en la libertad y el amor, se opuso y se comprometió a cuidar de este mundo y todas sus criaturas vivientes, de hecho, nosotras tenemos más de 5000 años, en teoría, somos inmortales— los Loud, estaba fascinados mas aun con dudas.

—Eso es muy interesante, ¿Pero que tiene que ver con lo que nos pasó y que tiene que ver con esos hombres que se llevaron a mi esposo?— pregunto Rita algo impaciente. Garnet entonces le respondió:

—Calma señora Loud, a eso es lo que voy durante años, hemos cuidado de los humanos y de todas las criaturas vivientes de este mundo, pero siempre evitando el contacto con ellas, en especial con los humanos— hizo una ligera pausa, como mirando al pasado y continuo.

—No obstante, a veces es inevitable, y asi paso, con su padre hace ya muchos años, en el bosque de Royal Woods, el era joven, muy aventurero e inteligente, un genio, aunque no muy astuto, se aventuró al bosque en busca de aventuras y casi le cuesta la vida,— Al escuchar eso ultimo, los loud se miraron algo incredulos y después, miraron a las gemas de la misma forma.

—¿Mi papá un genio? Lo dudo— dijo Lisa algo incrédula, sus hermanos por su parte tampoco creían que en realidad su padre fuera tan inteligente como la gema aseguraba. Más Garnet, acomodando sus gafas le respondió:

—Creeme, es muy inteligente, quizás tanto como tú pequeña— Para Lincoln y sus hermanas era mas que ilógico ¿Su padre, alguien que le temía a las arañas, tenía un pésimo sentido del humor y que se asustaba con las termitas, un genio?. Garnet entonces continuo —Tras nuestro encuentro, el quedó fascinado por lo que eramos y se decidió a saber más acerca de nosotras, dedicó su vida a investigar quienes éramos y de donde veníamos, sus estudios su trabajo, todo era para averiguar qué eramos, sus investigaciones, pronto atrajeron a un grupo de personas, una organización secreta afiliada a su gobierno humano. estos humanos, estaban trabajando en un proyecto que involucraba a gemas y humanos, su padre, debido a sus emmm... investigaciones, fue reclutado para eso.

—Disculpe que la interrumpa pero, ¿Que clase de experimentos hizo mi esposo?— pregunta Rita, temerosa, como si supiera la respuesta. Tanto Garnet como Perla se miraron preocupadas, y tras un breve silencio, Perla respondió;

—El...el junto a aquellas personas, realizaron experimentos, horribles, horribles experimentos con gemas y humanos, aquellas personas, secuestraban a humanos inocentes y los llevaban a su laboratorio, ahí...ahí eran victimas de los más horribles sufrimientos, Muchos humanos murieron por eso, bajo terribles condiciones — al escuchar eso, los Loud se sorprendieron ¿Su padre, de verdad había sido un científico loco? No, era imposible, no era tan inteligente...ni tan malvado.

—No,no mi Lynn, el... es una persona maravillosa, es imposible que sea el malvado sujeto que tu me describes, ¡no... nooo!— Rita renegaba aquella revelación, aun recordaba cuando lo conoció, era el hombre más amable y pacifista que jamás había visto, habían participado en protestas contra los destructores de la naturaleza, había defendido los derechos humanos era imposible que hubiera lastimado a tanta gente. en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de decepción.

Y en Lincoln y sus hermanas la expresión no era muy diferente, incluso Lisa, que acostumbraba a usar a sus hermanos como conejillos de indias, sintió pesar que su padre, fuera igual o peor. Garnet miró el pesar de Rita y la tomo de los hombros, la miro a los ojos y le dijo con un tono tranquilo:

—Escuche, su esposo es un buen hombre, lo engañaron diciéndole que eso era en beneficio de la humanidad, cuando obviamente no lo era y cuando el se dio cuenta, ya no podía hacer nada, lo obligaron a seguir con aquellas atrocidades. Al igual que a los demás humanos capturados, el fue encerrado y obligado a seguir, creanme, el no es mala persona, para ese entonces, ya no podia escapar.

—¿Cual era el propósito, porque mi marido hizo eso?— Pregunto Rita decepcionada. Perla se puso nerviosa, miró a los Loud y a Steven. más antes de responder, Garnet dijo:

—Buscaban dominar el mundo, usando a las gemas como armas, ademas, ellos recibieron ayuda de una raza alienígena, que al igual que ellos, buscaban conquistar el planeta y les dieron la tecnología y la ayuda para sus propósitos.

—¿Mas alienígenas?— Pregunto Luna mirando a las gemas de cristal Perla respondió:

—Si, ellos les llamaban "los ingenieros" vinieron a la tierra, para tratar de conquistarla— La gema entonces mostró un holograma, el cual era proyectado desde su perla, mostrando un ser delgado, de piel pálida, ojos negros y enormes, una cabeza en forma de pera. Los loud miraron sorprendidos aquella imagen, en especial Lincoln que había visto esos seres en peliculas y programas de ciencia ficción cuando era pequeño, Recordando lo mucho que le asustaban, con el tiempo, ese temor desapareció, mas el saber que eran reales, regresaba ese temor a su persona. Tras mostrar la imagen a los Loud, Garnet continuó con la explicación.

—Siguieron así por unos años, sin lograr su propósito, secuestrando humanos y usándolos para sus viles planes, hasta que finalmente, descubrimos sus viles actos, los detuvimos, paramos sus experimentos, expulsamos del planeta a esos malvados seres y salvamos a los humanos que habían capturado, así como a su padre.

—Y supongo que aquellos i individuos que nos atacaron, son las mismas personas ¿Verdad?— pregunto Lisa. Garnet fruncio el ceño y respondió:

—Obviamente hay alguna persona que al igual que su padre, sea parte del proyecto original, más no estamos del todo seguras, tampoco estamos seguros de donde tienen a su padre, ni si hay más personas en peligro, por eso, deben permanecer aquí, hasta que podamos averiguar mas sobre esto.

—¿Y porque nos lo oculto?, ¿porque no me dijo eso cuando lo conocí?— Dijo Rita decepcionada. Antes que la gema pudiera seguir con su explicación, la puerta del templo se abrio y de ahi, salieron Lola y Lana bastante alegres, Lana traía un casco militar antiguo, mientras Lola tenía una corona de oro y un cetro, hecho del mismo material.

—¡Chicos, deberían ver el cuarto de Amatista, es enorme y hay muchas cosas geniales ahí! —Dijo señalando el caso en su cabeza —¡me regaló este casco militar!.

—Y a mi esto ¡Ahora soy una auténtica reina!— dijo su gemelas sonriendo, más el entusiasmo de ella y su hermana gemela se esfumó al ver a su familia con el semblante triste —¿Porque esas caras tan tristes?— pregunto Lola confundida. Nadie respondió.

Por su parte, las gemas miraron a los Loud, era obvio que la verdad les había afectado, por lo que veian, Joshep era para su familia, un ejemplo a seguir y un buen hombre, y el saber que había hecho en el pasado, les había afectado... No quería ni imaginar si supieran lo demás.

—Oigan, se que quizás,su padre haya cometido errores, pero hey, todos lo hacemos—se escucho repentinamente los Loud voltearon y vieron a Steven que los miraba algo triste, en ese momento se acercó y tomó de los hombros a Lincoln. —Garnet lo dijo, el no sabía que estaba haciendo mal y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde, pero si logro criar a una familia como ustedes, entonces es una buena persona.

—Gracias Steven— dijo el albino mirando al chico frente a el, más aun se veía un semblante de tristeza en su rostro, fue entonces cuando a Steven se le ocurrió una idea.

—ya se que podría animarlos, ¡un día de playa!— los Loud se miraro algo confundidos ante tal idea.

—Esperen, ¿hay una playa aquí? —pregunto Leni algo confusa, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla

—¡ Duh! La ciudad, literalmente se llama ciudad playa Leni— respondió Lori algo molesta, —Recuerda que ya habíamos venido una vez.

—¡Ahh si ya recuerdo!— Respondio Leni alegremente. con una sonrisa en su rostro

—No, no creo que sea muy buena idea, viejo, si no te diste cuenta, un grupo de locos nos persigue — Le dijo Luna mientras lo miraba —Además, no empaque mi traje de baño.

—¡Oh oh, yo si!— Dijo Lynn entusiasmada mientras se bajaba sus shorts deportivos. Steven al ver eso se tapó los ojos, poniéndose rojo cual tomate Lynn sonrió burlonamente —Tranquilo, es mi traje de baño, lo traigo debajo de mi ropa— los demásal igual que Luna, no compartía mucho el entusiasmo de su hermana, y de igual manera, , se preguntaban si realmente era buena idea salir a la playa, con un grupo de dementes siguiendo sus pasos. Nuevamente, Garnet, respondió, como sabiendo lo que pensaran:

—Descuiden, en este momento están a salvo, ellos no saben que están aquí y tardaran mucho en averiguar que están aquí, además, un día de playa suena bastante bien— Garnet sonrió alzando su pulgar. La confianza de garnet, animo un poco a todo.

—Bueno chicos, ¿que opinan? Pregunt Rita a sus hijos, estos se miraron entre ellos y despues, Luna dijo sonriendo:

—Meh, claro, ¿porqué no?—

 **Un capítulo corto a mi parecer, pero asi nomas quedo, los Loud supieron un poco mas del pasado de su padre, se reunieron con sus mascotas y pasaran un dia de playa, ¿Sera seguro salir para Lincoln y sus hermanas?, ¿Los encontraran? , ¿Leni se colocará bronceador? eso lo veremos en el próximo cap, nuevamente les pido disculpas por la tardanza, y sin mas, me despido y si no me quema el sol, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
